Fantasy Hazard
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: SEQUEL TO FINAL HAZARD. DBZ Harrpy Potter Incredibles Inuyasha FF7 crossover. The time has come for Vega to take action once again, along with his four sons, in order to save the Earth once more. Sorry about bad summary
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard: The prologue

* * *

An all to familiar place. It was here, that Vega was born. Hell. That was only 34 years ago.

Vega began to walk up a staircase. It was like one of those, on an pyramid. An outside staircase. It was leading up a grand mountain, to the hell palace.

Vega did arrive there. In fact, he was in the throne room. There, he saw the Devil herself. She was once a powerful priestess, but now, was the devil. Her name, was Kikyo. With her, was her mate. The sayian king himself, King Vegeta. They were near this giant crystal ball.

Vega: Mother, why have you summoned me here today.

Kikyo: I have some good news. Take a look.

Vega looked into the crystal ball. He saw the insides of a truck. He saw his son, Cloud. The naturally blond haired human devil sayian hybrid was just talking with some of the others there. But off to the side, sat a lone warrior, with a six foot sword with him. His hair was long, and silver.

Vega: Is that?

Kikyo: Yes. Your other son. Sephiroth. Legendary, he is. But it's to bad what he was put through. Many deranged tests. But all of them made him a SS4.

Vega: You said he would reach SS5.

Kikyo: In two years he will. But first, because of all the jenova cells put into him, he will become insane. He is coming to Yamato in two days. Along with your other son, Cloud, of course. They will square off. Cloud will win. Because as you know, he is a SS5.

KV: Son, your patience has paid off. When Sephiroth reaches SS5, the jenova cells will be expelled, and he being a god, much like you, and the rest of your sons. But you see, he will be the god of the Lifestream. The very soul of the Earth. With that, earth can never be destroyed.

Vega: Nice. I guess you were right mom. Can you tell me, what my fourth son, Vincent, be like in the future.

Kikyo: He'll be traveling the world for two things. Soul music, and souls of the corrupted.

Vega: Thought so. I don't understand. How is it, that souls of the corrupted makes him more focused, but innocent souls tire him out?

KV: I'll answer that. Corrupted souls fuel the devil within him

Vega: I see where I have to face Sephiroth. In the Asian crater. Deep below the earth. It is there, That I shall tell him the truth.

Kikyo: Yes son. That is what has been given to us as one route. It is the best one. Make sure that it will be written into place. Only you, have that power.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard chapter 1: Arrival

* * *

A small passenger truck arrived just outside of the mountain city of Yamato. Inside the truck, two friends were talking. Both of them were excellent sword users. One of them, was Vega's son, Cloud. Actually, they both of them were brothers, but they didn't know that.

Cloud: It's kinda hard to believe that you are the exact same age as I am. Both of us, 16. That's cool.

Sephiroth: Tell me about it. And look at me. I'm the general of the entire DOOM army. That's cool

Cloud: Yeah. Man, I can't wait for this mission.

Sephiroth: Why's that?

Cloud: My dad's the mayor of this town, and a former 5 time World Martial Arts champion. Not to mention the strongest being in the universe. Man, you'll love to hang out with him. He'll give you a few pointers if you need them.

Sephiroth: SO I'll finally be able to meet the legend himself. Vega Tidus. This will be interesting.

The truck had stopped, and it had the passengers dispatched. When all the passengers were off, a black limo pulled up. The chaffer opened the door and out came Vega. He shook all of the DOOM soldiers hands. When He got to Sephiroth, Sephiroth smiled.

Sephiroth: It is an honor to finally meet you. Your son just can't stop talking about you.

Vega: Oh really. Cloud, come here.

The two hugged. Sephiroth then looked at the rest of the DOOM Soldiers.

Sephiroth: Our mission will begin tomorrow at noon. Cloud and I will be briefing the mayor why we are here. The rest of you, unpack at your hotel rooms. You know where they are. Lastly, explore this city, but be back here by midnight the Latest. Dismissed.

Sephiroth and Cloud hopped in Vega's limo, where Vega brought his other two sons, Kurt and Vincent. He introduced his sons to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Now down to business. You know about the previous mayor giving Doom permission to install a mako reactor in the mountain just outside of this city?

Vega: Yes, much to my disapproval. But alas, I've kept it running, not to cause a ruckus with DOOM. After all, they don't want to be shut down by just one guy WHO CAN do so.

Everybody burst out laughing at that.

Sephiroth: Well there have been some recent damages to it. So we've been assigned to fix the problem.

Cloud: It shouldn't take to long. Besides, if any monsters manage to come through, you can kill them

Vincent: He doesn't kill them. I do.

Cloud: You and your soul hunger

Vincent: Got a problem with that?

Cloud: Nope. I just think that you overdo it sometimes.

Kurt: Guys, it don't matter. I'm kinda curious about how the mako reactor works. Like, it sucks out the energy from the ground. Would it be okay if I came along with?

Cloud: I don't see why not. Seph?

Sephiroth: No reason not to. Just so as long as you can hold your own.

Kurt: No problem.

Vega: I've also hired a guide. She'll be meeting us at the restaurant we are heading to.

Vincent: Well this is where I take my leave. Got some music to produce, with my partner.

Kurt: You mean Jamie, the Piano player?

Vincent: You got it. The new one we're working on is a Ray Charles classic.

Kurt: Cool

Cloud: Man. My two younger brothers. Look how much you've guys have grown. It's been about 4 years. I just can't believe it.

Vincent then took his scarf off of his face, and let is set down on his neck.

Vincent: You've grown to. But some things never change.

Cloud: Your metal jaw, right?

Vincent: Yea. C U Guys Later

Vincent then left, and the others drove to the restaurant. They got in, and were seated. The tour guide as also there. Cloud was shocked.

Cloud: Tifa?

Tifa: Cloud.

The two hugged each other. Kurt mumbled something to Sephiroth

Kurt: They're childhood friends.

Sephiroth: Cool


	3. Wierd stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

A/N: I'm putting in some of the story line from FF7, because I love that game so much.

Fantasy Hazard chapter 2: Weird stuff

* * *

The next day, all of the DOOM soldiers went to the reactor. They managed to fix it. After they fixed it, Sephiroth noticed something.

Sephiroth: Jenova? Why would the name of my mother be there?

Kurt: Check this out guys.

Kurt was looking into one of the weird tanks there. The other two followed, and saw a monstrous like figure there. Kurt looked in the others, and noticed that there were other types of monsters in them.

Kurt: So this is how the monsters came about. Weird.

Sephiroth: I'll say. I must look into this.

Later, Cloud stopped over by the DOOM mansion

Cloud: DOOM must have been occupying this town many years before. Weird.

Cloud sought out Sephiroth. He explored all of the mansion. He found him in the basement. He was chuckling, when Cloud entered.

Sephiroth: Be gone Here Cloud. Unless if you want to die.

Cloud: Tell me, what's going on?

Sephiroth: Us humans were once one with the planet. We could speak with the planet. But now, only few of us remain. Only two. I am one of them.

Cloud: The hell?

Sephiroth: Quite simple. DOOM calls this specific species ancients. But there real names are Godsends. Godsends, were very common when the human race began. But humans got lazy, and ultimately, cut off all connections. My mother, Jenova, is the same one who is up in the reactor. She is a dead godsend. In fact, the only other godsend, is my Girlfriend.

Cloud: Aeris

Sephiroth: Correct. Now, out of my way.

Cloud: No.

Sephiroth: WHAT?

Cloud: I know what you plan to do. You plan to hunt people down, then get Jenova. Well I can't let you.

Sephiroth then phased in front of Cloud, and punched him in the stomach, very hard. It left cloud in a small pile, as Sephiroth escaped.


	4. Alleged death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard chapter 3: Alleged death

* * *

Sephiroth left the mansion. He ran all the way up to the reactor. Any person that got in his way, he slashed them. All of his victims, were dead.

A little while later, Cloud was in the reactor. He saw Tifa sobbing, while Clutching Sephiroth's 6' sword. Her father was dead.

Tifa: You're dead Sephiroth!

Tifa picked it up, and Ran after Sephiroth. Cloud saw what went on. Sephiroth caught Tifa, grabbed the sword, and lightly slashed her. But she fell down. Luckily, Cloud caught her. He put her down.

Cloud: You fool

Sephiroth: So you didn't take the message.

Kurt: Well it's obvious that he isn't scared. Neither am I.

Cloud: Kurt...Get out of here.

Kurt: You forget, I'm just as strong as you are. I've shut down this reactor. Plus, it will self destruct in 5 minutes. Later

Kurt teleported out. Sephiroth tried to slash Cloud, but failed. Sephiroth then powered up.

Cloud (thoughts): Just like an SS4.

Cloud: Unimpressive

Cloud powered up to SS5, and smirked. Sephiroth shoved his sword through Cloud.

Cloud: You can't kill, the son of an immortal. But you can die. So go to hell. Where I will see you again myself.

Cloud shoved his giant sword into Sephiroth, slashed it upwards, and then grabbed his throat.

The right Side of Sephiroth looked like it was hanging off. Cloud then smiled, when he saw the mako pool below them, as he went into the previous room.

Cloud: I quit

Cloud then tossed Sephiroth into the mako pool. He drowned there, as the pool became stained.

Cloud then went up to the Jenova room, and smiled.. He kicked down the door, and smiled.

Cloud: DIE FOR GOOD!

Cloud then unleashed a barrage of energy blasts, which consumed the entire room. He got out, and teleported Tifa to a nearby hospital, where she was going to recover. The mako reactor blew up.

Cloud: I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. But I'll be damned if you die

3 days later...

Newspaper Seller: Extra Extra, read all about it. General Sephiroth of the DOOM army is officially dead. More on this on pages 4-12

Stuff like that was being said. The DOOM army did nothing to get the fallen body of Sephiroth. But something had happened.

But first, Tifa was saved. She woul walk around with a massive scar, but she was saved. She was saved by Vega's sister in law, Bulma.

Bulma: I hope this works.

Vegeta: It better. It's a huge risk doing something like that. To use the DNA of Brolly, to some human girl. She'll be transformed, and she'll have all his powers.

Bulma: I modified her to. To SS4

Vegeta: ARE YOU NUTS!

Bulma: Calm down honey. She'll be fine. Besides, if she goes haywire, Vega said he'd knock some sense back into her.

Cloud: Well Aunt Bulma, thank you for saving her. I'm going to operate outside of West city from now on.

Vegeta: Doing what?

Cloud: Mercenary work. I'm joining up with Uncle Alucard

In the reactor A hand flew out. Sephiroth was still alive.

Sephiroth: Must be the mako healing me. But Damn. That was close. Damn. Mom's been blown to bits by that Son of a Bitch. Oh well. I'll have to find out where is the greatest source of Mako. I'll need it, If I'm to rule this planet. Not even Vega Tidus would be able to stand up to me.

Outside of his balcony widow, Vega smiled. He puffed on a cigar, and Pan walked right behind him, embracing him.

Pan: Has it begun?

Vega: Yes.


	5. Meet the Incredibles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

A/N: Okay. This may sound wacky, but I've decided to add The Incredibles to this fanfic (What can I say, it's an awesome movie). It should be good, hopefully

Fantasy Hazard chapter 4: Meet The Incredibles

* * *

A year has past since Sephiroth's 'Alleged Death'. Vega was no longer mayor of Yamato, but that was his choice. Vega was visiting Los Angeles, when a bank robbery happened. He had Vince were visiting around, when they went to investigate it. They arrived.

Vega: Okay. What the hell is going on here.

Robber #1: Oh shit! Let's just give up now, before we die

Robber #2: I agree

Robber #3: Cowards

The third robber shot something. Vega was about to catch the bullet, when A barrier was put up.

Vega: Vince?

Vincent: Wasn't me dad.

: It was me

Vega and Vincent turned around. They saw a family in Red.

Vincent: The Incredibles? Nice.

Mr Incredible: We'll take it from here.

Vega: Fat chance.

Vega then shot a blast at the third robber. It didn't kill him, just knocked him out.

Dash: Nice. Are you by any chance, Vega Tidus?

Vega: Yep. Nice to finally meet these guys. Officers, arrest those men. And get them out of my sight. NOW!

Vincent: Don't be so loud dad.

Vega: Sorry.

Mr Incredible: Well I must say, I'm sur...

Suddenly, a giant, 6 foot sword was sticking through Mr Incredible's shoulder He fell in pain. It was then teleported out.

Elastagirl: HONEY?

Jack: Dad?

Violet: You okay dad?

Vega: Sephiroth. I knew it. Vincent, go after him.

Vincent: Got it dad. Kurt should be near by

Vega went near Mr Incredible, and took out the Shikon jewel. He healed the shoulder.

Mr Incredible: Good as new?

Vega: This jewel has healing powers. Only I can heal others with it. Look, sorry about stealing your thunder, and getting yourself injured like that.

Mr Incredible: Don't sweat it Vega. You're a nice guy. What can I say?

Vega: I'm not normally perceived that way. Tell you what, I want to invite you and your family to supper this weekend.

Elastagirl: Sure. If that's okay with my husband.

Mr Incredible: I'm in.

Vega told them where he lived, and what not.

Jack: Who is this...Seph...ir..oth?

Vega: Old enemy, that once threatened to wipe Yamato out. I thought my eldest son, Cloud, killed him.

On the roofs of LA...

Vincent: Stop it right there Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Vince. Nice to see ya.

Vincent Powered up to SS5

Vincent: Can it. I'm going to enjoy eating your soul.

Sephiroth: Not likely. When your pathetic brother tried to...

Suddenly, a glowing sword was sticking through his stomach. It was building in power. It was draining Vincent's power, he powered down to normal.

Vincent: Impossible. Only immortals can get the soul reaver this acted up. Uhhhhh...

Sephiroth then shoved him out.

Sephiroth: Nice try Vincent. To bad you'll never ever be able to defeat me. At least, not like that.

Kurt: Well looks like I can't make you a vampire. But I can tell what happened.

Kurt was already SS5. He teleported behind Sephiroth, and began to suck the silver haired madman's blood. He was shocked. Kurt was surprised.

Kurt: What the hell?

Kurt backed off, and flew away. Sephiroth was puzzled.

Sephiroth: What the hell was that all about?


	6. Wrench into the plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 5: Wrench into the plans

* * *

Vega nad Pan were preparing supper for themselves and The Incredibles. Suddenly, Kikyo was contacting him, through the jewel.

Pan: What does she want?

Vega: Better find out.

Vega cut himself, to open up a portal to Hell. He was directly in the Hell palace.

Vega: Mom, what's up?

Kikyo: Nothing much my son. Except for some bad news.

Vega: Bad news?

Kikyo: Yes. Kurt found out about Sephiroth. He knows that he is his other, older brother, and he's pissed at you.

Vega: Shit.

KV: Yes son. We don't know if he'll tell or not. This is bad.

Vega: Don't remind me.

Kikyo: you must confront him tonight.

Vega: I will. After the Incredibles are done their visit.

Kikyo: Ah yes. The superhero family. How's Bob?

Vega: He'll live.

KV: Good.

Vega: I will confront Kurt tonight. Maybe I can help him realize it was to help him realize his true power. Maybe we can tell Kurt not to tell about Sephiroth's full heritage, but rather, his race that flows within him. The Sayian side.

Kikyo: Yes Vega. We are playing a game of chess. Make the date that Sephiroth must confront you, August 29th.

KV: The real judgement day. If Sephiroth listens to you, the world will be saved. But if not, we're screwed. I'm sure you'll be able to take him no problem, but you can't kill him whatsoever. He's immortal, like you.

Vega: I hate playing chess with my family.


	7. Supper time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 6: Supper Time

* * *

.

The incredibles did come later that night. Tonight's supper, was steak

Vega: Come on in.

Bob: Can't wait. What's for supper?

Vega: Steak

Bob: Nice.

Vega then introduced The incredibles to Kurt and Pan. Everybody then sat down for supper. The only one who had their supper different then everybody else's, was Kurt. He loved meat Raw.

Violet: That's kinda gross.

Kurt: Sorry. It's the only way I'll eat meat. I swear.

Vega: So true.

Vincent: Yeah. That's only because you were born a vampire, Kurt.

Kurt: True. Hey mom. This is an excellent cut.

Pan: Thanks. There's more Raw steak if you want some.

Kurt just nodded as he devoured his steak. He then went to get more.

Violet: I guess It's not so gross once you learn that you are a vampire.

Helen: Violet!

Kurt: No need to worry. I get comments like that all the time. You get used to things like that. Just for the record, You're cute, Violet.

Violet blushed.

Violet: Thanks.

Supper continued like this. Later, Vincent was playing some video games with Dash.

Dash: Got any girlfriends yet?

Vincent: Yeah. Kinda. More or less my best friend.

Dash: Uh Huh.

Vincent: she can really play a mad piano. We do music stuff together. Despite all of what my family has to do, and the corrupt souls I eat up, I still have to find peace, and music does that.

Dash: Never thought about it that way. Your brother seems to be really into my sister.

Vincent: That's only one of my older brothers. Much like Jack, I'm the baby of the family.

Dash: Nice.

Vincent: I have an older brother, named cloud. But he's now a mercenary. He works with Dad's younger brother, Alucard. He to, is a mercenary, so the two do their work together.

Dash: Nice. Be careful, or you might lose.

Vincent: The only person I'll ever lose to in Mortal Kombat Deceptions, is to my dad. He's a lot more then meets the eye.

Dash: How so?

Vincent: Strongest being in the universe. And I emphasize the word, UNIVERSE!

Dash: Sweet. And here I thought that my dad was strong. Your dad is...beyond super.

Vincent: Well, being the son of the devil, who was a former priestess, has contributed to his massive power.

Dash: Your grandmother is the devil?

Vincent: Yeah. It's to bad that we don't go to the same school. But oh well. You're a good friend to have around.

Dash: Thanks

Later... Up on the master bedroom Balcony, in the hot-tub... Vega was inside. Kurt had joined him.

Kurt: You wanted to see me father?

Vega: Yes son. I found out that you sucked on Sephiroth's blood. Needless to say, I'm pissed off.

Kurt: So it's true. He's Cloud's twin brother. I knew it. The second I tasted the blood, I just knew it. I haven't told him yet.

Vega: Good. You won't either.

Kurt: What makes you so sure. This is our chance to have him back into our family.

Vega: Won't work like that. It's time I told you the whole story.

Vega sighed. He then took his beer, and guzzled it down, and crushed the can.

Kurt: That bad, huh?

But before Vega could start, he had guzzled down a whole 6 pack, and crushed them all.

Kurt: Worse then I thought.

Vega: Okay. Listen once, and never tell a soul. ESPECIALLY CLOUD'S!

Kurt: I'm all ears.

Vega: Good. You know that I was only 17 when Pan gave birth for the first time. That was Cloud and Sephiroth. However, during that same year, DOOM was capturing random children from around the world. They would test them, to see who could handle being injected with Jenova Cells.

Kurt: I've heard that name. It was in the Yamato Mako reactor.

Vega: Correct. They stored Jenova there, so that when they did capture more children, they could easily access the cells. Sephiroth, was obvioulsy the most powerful. Why they didn't take Cloud, I Don't know. But I'm glad they didn't. Now here is where my mother plays the villan.

Kurt: Grandma Kikyo?

Vega: Yes. She foresaw Sephiroth's future, and prohibited me and your mom from rescuing him, for only those who are Godsends, can tap into the power of Mako, for their own use. At least, access the Asian Crater, where Mako is at it's peak level. With that, it will be easier to access the planet's Life Crystal.

Kurt: Life Crystal?

Vega: Indeed. It is the very soul of this planet. Every planet has one. It's basically the soul, and heart of each planet. Without one, the planet will cease to exist. Sometimes, the crystal can be given to a godlike creature, who is virtually indestructible, to carry the soul of the planet with him/her. Earth has yet to do so. We know that Sephiroth is that chosen one.

Kurt: But his maximum level is SS4.

Vega: Not when he claims that power. When he does, he'll become an SS5.

Kurt: Nice. Then maybe, he'll actually be a challenge.

Vega: Listen up. Now that you have known everything, you must help. Next year, on August 29th, make sure Sephiroth is in the Asian crater.

Kurt: Did you get that from Terminator?

Vega: My mom did? Don't get me wrong, I've kicked her ass so many times during the years because of it. I mean, you don't know what it's like, to have your child, ripped away from you, and you can do something about it, but some high power refuses to let you, for their own good. If I could die, I would have. The wild, easy going image, it hides the hated that was tattooed to me the day I was born.

Kurt: I understand father. What's the rest of the plan. He won't believe me, and he'll just go quicker.

Vega: Kurt, think of something. Like, that's is for some unexplainable reason, the only day where you can access it. And as for making you Sephiroth's ally, you must fight me. Make it look real. Show him you are willing to make human sacrifices, in an attempt to defeat me.

Kurt: I have no problem with that. But I do have a problem. I have a potential Girlfriend, and I don't know anything about girls.

Vega: You're to much of a vampire to care. But now you do. I can tell Violet is a good girl. And since you'll be moving in with...Sephiroth pretty much soon, you can easily access her.

Kurt: Should I warn her, in case if she gets caught in this tangled web?

Vega: In that case, yes.

Kurt: Now for my main problem. I don't know anything about...mating.

Vega: It may be a problem for you. See this scar on my neck?

Kurt: Yes. I always wondered how you got it.

Vega: When a sayian claims their mate, they bite their mates on their neck. It establishes a permanent bond. Even if sayians cheat of each other, the bond can never be broken.

Kurt: Why do you say that?

Vega: trust me, and Trust your mom.

Kurt: Damn. I never knew.

Vega: We made a promise when we got married, that if any one of us were to cheat on the other, the other has the full right to cheat, on the one who cheated. Of Course, It happened once, and once only.

Kurt: Damn dad.

Vega: Anyway. This also establishes a Psychic link. Right now, I know Pan is in the kitchen. And I know she is tuning in on this conversation. That's the beauty of this link. We can hear each other's thoughts, and emotions. Keeps this marriage very strong. Keeps all marriages strong. It even goes for humans, when they mate with a sayian.

Kurt: Nice. But I don't know. I mean, she is cute and everything, and I do feel very...fuzzy, inside. I just don't know.

Vega: Join the club. It took me at least a good couple of years to ask you mom to be my girl, and now we're here.

Kurt: And this comes from a guy who threatened to destroy the entire universe when he was only 7.

Vega: I'm still embarrassed about that. Are you thinking about her right now?

Kurt: Yes.

Vega: I can tell. You aren't good at hiding, you know that.

Kurt blushed at that.

Vega: Don't be embarrassed. It's your old man you're talking to about this. Believe me. I was once down that road. Everybody goes down there.

Kurt: Gee, thanks. And this comes from an Ex player?

Vega: The players sometimes have it the worst. We only screw around because we are to shy to go for the one we really want. It's called some sort of desire effect.

Kurt: Like, your desire grows when you know you can't have something, but you really want it.

Pan: Correct.

Vega: Hey honey.

Pan then went into the hot tub as well.

Pan: Kurt, don't be afraid to ask us some personal questions. Cloud did. Bet he's a Big Time Player himself.

Kurt: His desire for Tifa. But the distance is terrible. His greatest desire is something he can't ever achieve. The death of Sephiroth.

Pan: Correct. You are a lot smarter then you let on.

Kurt: Well, I'm outta here. I'll leave you two 'lovebirds' Together

Vega and Pan Blushed at that.

Later, in the kitchen, Vega had raided the fridge. Kurt was also there. He was fully dressed.

Kurt: I'm going to put this plan into full effect ASAP. I have some blood to eat up, and I need to Find Sephiroth. So I'll see you around.


	8. Kurt's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 7: Kurt's date (lime warning)

* * *

Yes indeed. Kurt had a date. And yes, it was with Violet Incredible. All they did, was go to the movies. They saw Be Cool. It was now over.

Kurt: It was pretty good. Not as funny as I would expect it to be.

Violet: Yeah, because you were staring at Uma Thurman''s Ass throughout the entire movie.

Kurt: True. But what guy wouldn''t.

Violet: That''s what I don''t like about celebrities. They have to be perfect.

Kurt: Aren''t you a bit of a celebrity?

Violet: Only in disguise. But then again, it''s okay, I guess.

Kurt: See, that''s what I like about you. You keep it real.

Violet: At least I don''t screw up on it.

Kurt: That''s very much true. I have to warn you about something though.

Violet: What is it Kurt?

Kurt: Promise never to tell a soul about this.

Violet: I promise. 

Kurt: You know how I have two brothers, right?

Violet: Yes.

Kurt: I recently found out that my older brother, Cloud, has a twin brother. That just so happened to be the same guy who tried to kill your father. Be lucky that my dad was there.

Violet: I see. But how did you find out?

Kurt: I AM a Vampire. 'Nuff said.

Violet: So what are you going to do?

Kurt: Switch him over. I''ll become evil for a while. Then, when the time is right, dad and I will make sure he becomes good.

Violet: Cool. But if my parents found out…….I guess that''s why I''ve made that promise.

Kurt: Correct. I really do like you. It''s like, something that can''t be explained.

Violet: Sounds like words of seduction.

Kurt: Not my style. I speak always out of honesty. Except for the plan that I just told you. I will have to live a lie for about a year.

Violet then cupped Kurt''s chin, and had him look into her eyes

Violet: Well, I do like guys who are…………

Violet then leaned in, and kissed him, for about 5 seconds.

Violet: Honest.

Kurt: Wow. How was I?

Violet: Good. Best kiss I''ve had yet. You weren''t the first date I went on with.

Kurt: Oh.

Violet: But you are my favorite guy I''ve been out with. I''d gladly be your girlfriend, if you want.

Kurt: No refusal on that.

The two then kissed again. This time, with more passion. Kurt then opened the passenger''s door to his car, and drove Violet home.

When they got there, he kissed her goodnight.

Kurt: See you around.

Violet: See you around.

Kurt then drove home, and was smiling the whole way. His home, actually, wasn''t that far. 

He got up to his apartment, and smiled, when nobody was home. 

Kurt: Good. At least Sephiroth isn''t here yet. I have no Idea what he does.  
Sephiroth: What you should be doing, if you are to join me, Vampire.

Kurt: So I was wrong. You are here. 

Sephiroth: I''m still a bit skeptical on why you said that specific date.

Kurt: It''s when Vega challenged you. If he wants it on August 29th, then don''t be early, or late. He''s not quite as forgiving as anybody else in the entire universe. 

Sephiroth: Good enough. Tell me, how did that date of yours go? Get laid?

Kurt: Unlike you, I''d wait until the girl is comfortable.

Sephiroth: Just saying. I won''t harm her, or her family. But if I say kill, what will you do.

Kurt: Kill. We both are sayians, aren''t we?

Sephiroth: Yes. You were born one, I''m artificial. Still, my powers are powerful. But I need more.

Suddenly, Sephiroth''s girlfriend, and fellow godsend, Aeris, came in.

Aeris: Talking about the sayian stuff again? 

Kurt: Yep.

Sephiroth: So, who''s next?

Kurt: Let''s just shut down DOOM before Cloud and Alucard do so.

Aeris: Mass murder, or terror attack?

Sephiroth: Both sounds good. 

Kurt: Just so as long as I get to feast on the corpse of the head honcho. He''s corrupt for sure.

Kurt then began to feel dizzy.

Sephiroth: Just take some.

Kurt: Thanks. 

Kurt then began to suck on Sephiroth''s blood. He didn''t smile when he was done, because the painful truth kept on reminding him of his current mission. But he was good.

Kurt: I''m going to sleep.

Sephiroth: You do that.

Kurt then went into his room. The only was he could sleep, was upside down. So he attached himself to the ceiling, with some help from ankle lockers. 

Back in the living room…………..

Aeris: Where were we last night?

Sephiroth: I think I remember. 

Sephiroth and Aeirs then kissed each other, as passionately as they could. Sephiroth reached behind Aeris's back, as he slid one hand under her shirt. With that, she smiled, and pulled her shirt off of her. she was now only clad in black shorts, and a pink bra.. Sephiroth then took off his jacket. He then ran his strong finger through Aeris's soft brown hair. The two kissed again, and they were both now on the couch. It was just one of their makeout sessions, that never did go that far. Not that either of them minded. Just so as long as Sephiroth got to touch his girlfriend. His goddess. The only form of peace in his life.

In Kurt's room...

Kurt: Why don't those two take it all the way?


	9. Kurt VS Vincent

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 8: Kurt VS Vincent...real Def Jam Street fight style

* * *

Vincent was in LA, searching for his brother. He was pissed off, that Kurt left without warning. Kurt, Aeris and Sephiroth, were on top of the roofs, and Kurt smiled.

Kurt: Now they strike.

Suddenly, A whole fleet of police officers surrounded Vincent.

Police leader: FREEZE!

Vincent put his hands up.

Vincent: I didn't do anything wrong.

Random Police officer: You did. You are searching for...OUR NEW LEADER!

Suddenly, they all put their guns away, and flashed their pointy teeth. They were vampires.

Vincent: Shit. Only Kurt knows how to make Vampires survive at daylight.

Kurt then descended.

Kurt: Smarter then you look, little brother.

Vincent: fuck you. You betrayed father, to join up with that...LUNATIC! If Cloud was here, He'd...

Kurt: He'd what? Try to kill me. Face it, I'm immortal, and just as strong. Then again, so are you. But so what if his desire to kill Sephiroth is deep, it will never happen. He's immortal.

Kurt then Powered up to SS5, and Vincent followed. Vincent withdrew his Soul Reaver, and Dashed towards Kurt. Despite being shot at, the young devil sayian managed to slice Kurt, but he knew that it was only good for spilling blood.

The two brothers then exchanged punches and kicks. It was violent. The fight had even gotten out of hand, that a few of the buildings were destroyed. Kurt then knocked down Vincent, and smiled.

His police Vampires then turned into pure blood, and they all gathered together, while screaming in agony. The giant blood ball had combined into Kurt's hands. The ball got bigger, as Kurt channeled his own power to it.

Kurt: BLOOD FLASH!

A massive blood energy wave erupted from Kurt's hands, as it struck down Vincent, and destroyed a small portion of LA.

Kurt: Leave now. You can't win. In due time, you'll find out my real reasons for joining up with Sephiroth.

Vincent got up. He took off the scarf that he normally wore. His face, clearly showed that he was pissed.

Vincent: Betrayel...Making Vampires out of the police...sacrificing them for your own ATTACK! you disgust me.

Kurt: and you and father love to eat souls.

Vincent: At least they're corrupted.

Kurt: True. I still care for you as my little brother. But you of all people should know, that the sayian race is still very much endangered. Even if there are hybrids, we do exist. From Goku, Uncle Vegeta, Dad, Gramps, Uncle Alucard, Myself, you, mom, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Cloud. But apparently, somebody obtained DNA of a sayian, and experimented it. The experiment, turned out to be non other, then Sephiroth.

Vincent: So the rumors are true. He is a sayian.

Kurt: Like I just said. LEAVE now!


	10. Forbidden attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 9: Forbidden Attraction, and the Incredibles know

* * *

Unfortunately for Vincent, He was supposed to go over to The Incredibles's house that night. He still did. He showed up, all beaten and bloodied. When Helen/Elastagirl answered, she was concerned for Vincent.

Helen: What happened?

Vincent: Kurt happened.

Helen brought him in, and bandaged up Vincent. He even had his scarf removed, just to support his broken left arm. It wasn't that bad though.

Vincent: I should explain.

Violet: Please do.

Vincent: Kurt recently joined up with Sephiroth. And in case if you are wondering if there aren't going to be cops around when a crime happens, Kurt killed an entire division of LAPD.

Bob: Wow.

Vincent: He's far more violent then Sephiroth. I believe he could be more insane. I know he's more powerful. Either way, Stay away from him. Especially you Violet.

Violet: WHAT?

Bob: I have to agree.

Dash: If he lays one finger on you, I swear, I will not hesitate to take him on myself.

Vincent: Don't push your luck.

Jack: Yeah Big brother. Just because you have the speed, doesn't mean you'll beat him.

Dash: Like transformations won't help either?

Jack: I'm just saying. We best better leave this one to the one person who can defeat Kurt.

Vincent: yeah. Dad will take care of him no problem. Or maybe, Cloud might just have to deal with him. Yeah. That will be good.

Violet: I still Trust Kurt.

Helen: Sorry honey, but I'm afraid that...

Violet: AFRAID OF WHAT! That I'll get hurt by him. That I might die. Well I've realized something. I love him. And there is nothing that nobody can do about it.

Vincent: I warn you. Anybody who joins up with that...Benidict Arnold, I will show no mercy. No matter who you are. I don't want to, but I'm afraid if you take his side, then you will be caught in a struggle, in which you will not survive

Violet: So be it.

Violet then left, without anyone trying to stop her. suddenly, The TV began to play a special news report.

TV News Anchor: This just in. Great Villan sephiroth was found unconscious, and what apparently seems like 10 Syndrones are attacking the city. But the worst part, is that they are vampires, controlled by LA's New villan, Kurt Tidus.

The incredibles and Vincent knew what to do. They went out, and searched for Kurt.

Vincent: I'll take to the air. You guys follow me. I can pinpoint where he is. And it seems like he was actually calling us out.

The incredibles (without Violet), went into their super car, and followed Vincent. Vincent led them to a building, that has yet to be destroyed. That is when 4 syndrone clones had landed.

Syndrone #1: Incredibles. Let us fly you up to this building. It will be much faster.

Dash: Fat chance that will happen.

Vincent: Let them. I can tell that they aren't leading us to a trap. I can see into them.

Elastagirl. I guess this once wouldn't hurt.

The incredibles went up the building, with the help of the Syndrones. When they got up there, they saw Violet arguing with Kurt.

Violet: You were quite Violent with destroying a small portion of the Suburbs.

Kurt: I had to. Sephiroth was there. I know for a fact he doesn't trust me 100, so I have to pull out all the stops for him to trust me. Dad's Plan will work.

Vincent: What plan?

Kurt: About time you guys arrived. Leave it to Vincent to tell what happened during a fight, even when his butt got whooped so badly.

Vincent: And your point is...what?

Kurt: I think It is time that I reveal to you, what I have only told Violet. Dad Knows of Sephiroth's destiny, and plans to fulfil it. I'm just simply going along with the plans, so it doesn't happen prematurely.

Jack: What is that supposed to mean?

Violet: It means that Kurt had no intention of causing the mayhen he caused, or will cause in the upcoming future. It just had to happen.

Kurt: You see, there is only two reasons why Dad and I wish to help Sephiroth achieve his destiny, of becoming the god of the Earth. The very soul of Earth itself. The first reason, he was evil most of his life, but once he learns the truth, he'll become good. The second reason, which is the truth. Do you guys want to hear it?

Mr Incredible: Yes we do. If this allows us to get back on good grounds, then please, do. You're a good kid, and Violet really cares about you.

Kurt: I know. I feel that same. The Truth is...Sephiroth is my older Brother.

Vincent: What?

Kurt: He is the eldest of all of us Vincent. He is clouds older Twin Brother. He was captured by DOOM when he was just an infant. They molded him into the Sephiroth we know today. But I know of the good withing him. He is hesitant to kill sometimes. He has a loving Girlfriend, who like him...for the moment, is a godsend. People who can communicate with the planet. But since Sephiroth was artificial, he can't talk with the planet.

Dash: Heavy.

Violet: Indeed it is. Sorry about earlier. But I just wanted to prove that Kurt wasn't as bad as you thought.

Mr Incredible: Well he helped you with that. You're more then welcome to visit us at any time.

Kurt: Thanks

Vincent: Just to me a favor. Try to not be so harsh on me. I don't know if I can get back to the Saxaphone for at least a week now.

Kurt: Oh Vince. Sorry


	11. Cain's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 10: Cain's Visit/Designer time

* * *

A lone 19 year old Hanyou walked up to the Tidus Ranch. Being that he was well known, the guards let him in. Vincent was walking towards the Hanyou, when he stopped, and smiled.

Vincent: Hey Cain

Cain: Li'l V! How Ya doing?

Vincent: Great. Just heading out. Practicing on my music stuff.

Cain: Still with that Jamie Girl?

Vincent: Yeah.

Cain: Just give her a couple of years, and she'll be quite the looker, know what I'm saying?

Vincent: I know man. I like her now anyway. C U around big guy

Cain: Yeah. Same here.

Cain proceeded into the main house. He noticed Vega was sitting there, chatting on the phone.

Vega: Yes. I'll be there tomorrow Edna. Thanks. I'm only taking Bob's advice. Yeah I know you're the best. C U around.

Vega hung up.

Cain: New girlfriend or something?

Vega: Hey Cain. I'm not like that. I was talking to a clothes designer. I need some new battle gear, and I want to see if her reputation lives up to what I need.

Cain: I can see that. Hey, I didn't know you had bluish silver flame wrist tattoos.

Vega: Got them yesterday.

Cain: Cool. The plan is going to work.

Vega: You sure?

Cain: As positive as three weeks of straight meditation can do for you.

Vega: good.

The next day, Vega was over at Edna the fashion designer's mansion. He admired everything there. The two sat down.

Edna: Now darling, what is the main purpose for this?

Vega: I just need a change in battle gear.

Edna: No surprise. I've seen some of your tournament battles. Very rough Darling.

Vega: Just my nature.

Edna: Let's see. You like black, and you like the black jeans and tank top wear, right darling?

Vega: Correct.

Edna then began to sketch something.

Edna: How's about we put a gothic cross on the back, and on the front, blue silver flames, like your tattoos.

Vega: I like it.

Edna: No. We'll move the flames down to the jean cuffs. Does that sound better darling?

Vega: It does.

Edna: Good. Now those Biker gloves have to go. We'll try bigger ones. With the material going past the wrist itself.

Vega: I was thinking that myself.

Edna: We'll have to make the gear everything proof. Lightweight, but everything proof. Fire proof, bullet proof...you name it, it's done. Oh, and machine was for sure.

Vega: Amen to that.

Edna: Lastly, I shall install the capabilities of that scouter of yours. It doesn't look that good. It'll be put into the right glove.

Vega: thanks. You'll need it for sure

Edna: Thanks darling. This should be ready in about 3 months. It's a big project.

Vega: No surprise there.


	12. Cloud's alone time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 11: Cloud's alone time (Lemon Chapter)

* * *

It was finally August 29th. The fate of the world was to be decided. Well, Sephiroth's fate, that is. Every member of the tIdus family knew about the truth...Except for Cloud. But he was at the Tidus ranch that day, with his girlfriend, Tifa

The Tidus ranch was empty. Could and Tifa were out in the training field. The both of them were sparring. Even with the rage of Brolly's DNA flowing through her veins, she could not keep up with Cloud. He was dodging every blast that she had. Only an SS4, to an SS5. Cloud was clearly winning. But then, the two powered down. Tifa walked over to the gravity machine and powered it down. Cloud just couldn't help but stare at her, as she bent over to stop it.

Tifa: Like what you see?

Cloud: Of course.

Tifa then walked over to him, and smiled.

Tifa: you really are something else, you know that

Cloud: Thanks. I can say the same about you. I love you, you know that?

Tifa: I know.

(Begin lemon)

The two kissed, and it was a passionate one. Tifa locked her legs around Cloud's waist, and broke the kiss. Cloud looked into her eyes, and clearly saw the passion. He knew, for he has seen the look of lust. But he saw a gentle mix of love in there. He then noticed Tifa taking off her training biker gloves.

Cloud: You sure?

Tifa: I've held it off for to long. I know you want me. I know I want you to.

Cloud: I know I love you, baby

Tifa: I know I love you to.

She then took off Cloud's heavier gloves, and tossed them to the side. It was about then, that he began to really kiss her, as they began to travel a bit through the house.

Tifa was then backed up into a wall, for support. Cloud took off his battle gear shirt, and tossed it to the side. He then noticed that Tifa was fumbling around with the knot for hit battle gear pants. But them she took off her top, revealing that she had a black bra on.

Cloud then traveled up the stairs a bit, and tore off Tifas shorts. All the while, his battle pants slipped off his, and he was only in a pair of boxer shorts.

They were right neat cloud's room. He opened up the door. But as it may be, tifa was already taking off her black bra. She tossed it out, before cloud closed the door.

He laid her on the bed. He began a trail of kisses. He kissed the neck a lot, before moving down to her tits. He sucked on them for a minute. The moaning of Tifa, was like music to his ears.

Eventually, he stopped the attack on her breasts, an lowered himself, until he was right in between Tifa's legs. He pulled her black lace panties down, and began to eat her out.

He enjoyed the moaning that Tifa was giving. Sure, these were familiar sounds to him, but he knew that the sounds of pleasure came from the one thing he wanted the most, and that was Tifa.

Tifa: ohhhh...GAWWWWWD!

It was at that moment, that Tifa's love juices came pouring onto Cloud's face. He wiped his face, and licked his hands. Tifa then managed to regain some energy, and pulled Cloud up to her face, to kiss him, and taste what she tasted like. She then rolled him over, and began to lower his boxers. She could only gasp at the 11 inch member that Cloud had. She just had to lick it.

Cloud: oh YEAH! That's the spot.

Cloud felt Tifa's warm tongue lick every portion of his member. His eyes rolled to the back of his head he then felt Tifa take his member into her mouth He saw here head bobbing up and down and a small smile crept onto his face. He then felt that he was going to release himself into Tifa's mouth any minute. He then reached into his nighttable beside his bed, and pulled out a condom, while he released his hybrid seed into her mouth. Since it was so much, she gagged on it a bit, and some of his seed got blasted out of her nose. But she didn't care about that. She then rosed up, and flashed Cloud a very sexy smile. All Cloud had to do, was stare at Tifa's double D tits, to become hard again.. Tifa noticed the condom in his hands, and grabbed it away from Cloud. She tore open the package, and slipped it on.

During that time, cloud swore that he felt other Ki's outside his room, but ignored it. At that moment, he then felt Tifa lower herself onto him, which did break her virgin barrier. She hissed in extreme pain, but she had to deal with it. After a minute, she began to ride him, and he loved it. But eventually, he lowered her down, and began to pump into her. He sucked on one of her breasts while doing that. All this pleasure that Tifa was being bombarded by had been to much for her, ans she had a massive orgasm.

Tifa: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Wither her orgasm, she managed to trigger one last orgasm from Cloud. It was at that moment, that he sunk his teeth into Tifa's neck. Tifa did the exact same they were now mates for life

(End lemon)

Both sayian hybrids were panting really hard. Cloud managed to get out of Tifa, and both lied on their backs, smiling with content.


	13. The Battle has arrived

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 12: the battle has arrived

* * *

It was now that day. August 29th. Sephiroth was waiting impatiently.

Kurt: He's already down there.

Sephiroth: The let's get down there.

Kurt then grabbed Sephiroth's throat, and squeezed it really hard. Kurt had a bit of a frown on his face, as he tossed Sephiroth down the crater.

Kurt: I hope you can forgive me once you know the truth. I have a feeling you will.

Sephiroth: Fuck you.

Sephiroth powered up to SS4, as he landed down in the deepest part of the crate. He saw Vega, in his full power.

Vega: Do you know why I chose this place. A godsend like yourself should know.

Sephiroth: This is the highest concentrate of Mako on the planet.

Sephiroth then withdrew his sword, and tried to slash down Vega. But his sword broke against the metal armor, of DSS2 Vega. Vega then slashed him across the chest, which made the former DOOM general fall down onto his back. Vega then went into the air, and smirked.

Vega: You've already lost this.

Vega then opened up the cannons in his wings.

Vega: ETERNAL JUDGEMENT!

Vega's most powerful attack rained down of Sephiroth, and beat him to a pulp. When the attack was finished, he was left there, awake, but broken, and bloodied.

Sephiroth: You can't kill me. Despite being more powerful, you can't kill me.

Vega: That was never plan.

Sephiroth: Why not. You are known for eliminating Scum like me.

Vega: You aren't scum. You are just a confused Child. You wanted answers about your real past, well I'll gladly sum it up.

Sephiroth: Like you would know.

Vega: But I do.

Sephiroth: How?

Vega: Sephiroth. I am...Your father


	14. I understand

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 13: I understand

* * *

Sephiroth: I don't believe you.

Vega: Believe it Sephiroth. You are nothing more then a confused child right now. I'm giving you the chance to reunite with me, and our family. Not a single damn day goes by that I regret listening to my mother about letting you be captured.

Sephiroth: What?

Vega: Only godsends, are allowed to become the soul of the Earth. A chosen one. Whether it be an artificial one, or a regular one. You are an artificial Godsend. However, you wouldn't have been if we let DOOM capture you as a mere infant. You have to understand, we did it, because it was all part of a destiny. A destiny that requires a strong Godsend. Your godsend blood will be purged after, because it will no longer be needed.

Sephiroth: You speak the truth. But tell me, what exactly am I? Am I a pure blooded sayian, with Godsend blood in him?

Vega: No.

Sephiroth: ...?

Vega: Your mother is 3/4 human, 1/4 sayian. However, it has been balanced out to 1/3 sayian, 1/3 human for you, and your three younger brothers.

Sephiroth: Huh?

Vega: You are a devil human sayian hybrid. The original. The prototype. Cloud may have been Born with SS5, but you are destined to have it. Kurt and Vincent know about you being their brother.

Sephiroth: I don't believe you

Vega: How's this for proof? You remember when Kurt sucked your blood. It was that moment he identified your blood. He knew that you were his brother. No, not just that. You were Cloud's older Twin brother.

Sephiroth: God...This now...all makes sense. Can the Earth accept me for my crimes?

Vega: If it doesn't, I'll make sure it does. However, I forgive you. And forgiveness from your old man, and the god of war, is all you need.

Sephiroth: You're a god?

Vega: Yep. Didn't choose to be, and I'll explain later. Since you are my son, you are immortal as well. Now go, and become the soul of the Earth

Sephiroth: I understand...Father


	15. Reunited and Embarrassed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 14:Reunited, and embarrassment

* * *

Sephiroth went into the tunnel. It wasn't long until Vega saw the bright light, which had made Sephiroth the god of the earth. Sephiroth smiled, when he came back.

Vega: Let's go home.

Sephiroth followed Vega, by flying. They noticed Kurt was flying with them as well.

Kurt: so you now know Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: I do. And I'm feeling good.

Vega: Good. The rest of your family will be eager to meet you.

They were soon at the Tidus Ranch. They went into the training yard first.

Sephiroth: Very useful.

Kurt then noticed a glove. A biker glove. He then noticed another one near it.

Kurt: Dad. What's this?

Vega: Not mine. Did cloud leave his gloves around again?

Sephiroth: Doesn't he wear huge gloves, like the one you're wearing?

Kurt: Precisely. They to, are around. Look.

Vega saw that. So did Sephiroth. Sephiroth then noticed a battle gear shirt. A dark purple one.

Sephiroth: What the hell is going on here?

Vega: Beat's me.

Kurt then blushed. He had noticed a white tank top. It was near the stairs. But it was a Woman's tank top.

Kurt: Doesn't Tifa wear these for her battles. Oh FUCK!

Vega and Sephiroth blushed.

Kurt: We'll just have to find out.

Sure enough. There were a pair of skin tight shorts, a pair of dark purple battle slacks, and a Bra. A DD Bra. It was outside of Cloud's room. All three Tidus's blushed.

But then, they blushed even more, when they heard some of the noises in there. The Three had to get out of there. They went to the training yard. After a few minutes of shock, they looked at each other and shouted.

All three of them: OH FUCK!

Kurt: Damn that Cloud.

Sephiroth: what a Pig

Vega: At least we didn't walk in on them.

Kurt: True. I think I might've been scared for life if that happened.

Sephiroth: Like...Whoa. Next time...WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING ROOM UNTIL YOU START GOING AT IT!

Kurt: You're one to talk

Sephiroth: True.

Vega then blushed.

Vega: Let's just drop this subject. It's already bad enough that we found out what Cloud was doing.

Cloud: Doing what?

The three turned around, to see a flushed Cloud.

Vega: Don't try and hide it my son.

Cloud then got angry, because he noticed Sephiroth. He grabbed his sword, and withdrew it.

Cloud: DIE!

Vega then blocked it. He was in DSS at the moment.

Vega: I won't let you hurt him.

Cloud: He has to die.

Vega: He can't. He is your twin brother

Cloud: Say what?

Sephiroth: My reaction was the same.

Vega began to explain everything again. Cloud then understood.

Cloud: Sorry man.

Sephiroth: I should be the one sorry How is Tifa?

Cloud: Stronger, thanks to you. Plus not to mention that is wasn't me who put a hole in my ceiling.

Vega: Another one. Damn.

Cloud: only an SS3 dad.

Sephiroth: Wow. She's a sayian?

Cloud: an artificial one. But one, nontheless


	16. Just a good time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 15: Just a good time

* * *

Pan: It's finally here. The day that Sephiroth has returned to us. I thought it may never have happened.

Vega: It did dear. Now rest up. You've had to much to drink tonight.

Pan: Yeah. I am a bit tipsy Oh man.

Pan then fainted, due to overdrinking.

Vega: Cloud. Get your mother into her room. I don't blame her for her constant drinking tonight.

Cloud did what he was told. Vega was bartending that whole time. Kurt was out on a date with Violet, and Vincent was staying over at Jamie's.

Sephiroth: Tell me, who is this...fortune telling Grandmother of mine, who predicted my destiny.

Vega: Someone who I owe my life to. Well my immortality. Thing is, she's the devil

Sephiroth: What?

Vega: Yep. Devil's blood balances things out, so you are 1/3 devil, 1/3 sayian, 1/3 human. Much like your three younger brothers.

Sephiroth: Cool. Does she look young at least?

Vega: Yeah, why?

Sephiroth: My perspective of a female Devil is that they are eternally youthful.

Sephiroth then down a couple of drinks, before being joined back up with Cloud.

Cloud: Mom's okay.

Sephiroth: Say I've noticed something. You two have tattoos. Is it some sort of tradition.

Vega: Actually, it is. If The eldeset sayian in existence has a tattoo, his family must all have one. The sayians at least. My Brother is Prince Vegeta. He's married to Bulma Briefs.

Sephiroth: No way. Awesome. Looks like I'll have to get one.

Vega: I just have so many tattoos because I love them.

Sephiroth: Say mom is part sayian to. Does she have one?

Cloud: Never thought of that?

Vega: She does, but only I get to look at that one.

Cloud and sephiroth blushed.

Vega: It's on the lower back, near the ass.

Cloud: Thank god.

Sephiroth: Tell me about it.

More drinks were downed, and non of the three sayians were drunk yet.

Sephiroth: Well I'm calling it a day. Moving my stuff over here tomorrow will take a lot out of me. Well not really. You guys have to meet my girl. From what Kurt mentioned earlier, her name is indeed Aeris. Damn. I really want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Cloud: Well in that case, you should know about the sayian mating ritual. It's basically sex, but there is one thing. It's to mark the mate you've chosen. For example, Dad's mate is mom. My mate, is indeed, Tifa.

Sephiroth: And what exactly is this 'mark'

Vega: I'll show you mine.

Vega then turned a bit, so that his bite mark left by pan was shown to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: A bite mark on the neck?

Cloud: Yep. When the two sayians in the 'ritual' do that, it establishes a bond. It's telepathic, and it means that the sayain, or human in some cases, is taken. Like sometimes, Sayians take human mates.

Sephiroth: Cool. I'm outta here. It's late.

Sephiroth did go up. A few minutes later, Kurt had come in, and he was quite happy. In fact, he sat down at the basement bar, where Cloud and Vega were at.

Cloud: Why the extremely happy face, and tired expression/ Got laid or something?

Kurt: Well what do you think?

Cloud Blushed at that.

Kurt: Oh c'mon man. You're one to talk. I mean, dad, Sephiroth and I, could have walked in on you and Tifa mating. Now that's disturbing to see. Your own brother going at it. It's just wrong. I'll have a beer dad, to celebrate. I'm mated to Violet

Vega: What?

Cloud: seriously

Kurt: Hell yeah.

Vega did give a beer to Kurt, and he drank it down fast.

Kurt: And tomorrow, whether anybody likes it or not, I'm proposing to her. Bob already gave his permission, despite her being just 17.

Vega: How did you do it?

Kurt: I said to him, that I loved her, and that the wedding doesn't have to be immediate. We'll wait a couple years.

Vega: Cool.


	17. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 16: Invitations

* * *

It was a bit of a boring day, when suddenly, Vega called up Bob. They were both discussing this weird invite that they had both received.

Bob: A universal tournament? Never heard of such thing.

Vega: It hasn't been performed in quite a while. Only a select few can actually attend. I'm just surprised that they are allowing 8 form the Earth Realm tp contend. But I wonder who's hosting it?

Bob: Yeah, wouldn't we all like to know. I know one of us has to participate. Violet's been very edgy as of late. You know, being pregnant and all. It's ridiculous.

Vega: HEY! That's my son who's the father you're talking about. Sure...it did happen, but who can honestly blame them. They are both at peace when they are around each other. Besides, at least he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with her...and that was before he knew about her being pregnant.

Bob: Yeah. Sorry if that came out wrong. Didn't mean to

Vega: Forgiven. My mom said she also got an invite to go into the tournament, though she doesn't really want to. She might let me take her place, so that I'm not counted as one of the Earth 8

Bob: that's good to know. Despite not being as strong as you, I'll participate myself.

Vega: good. I wonder who else got it as well?

Meanwhile...With Kagome...

Kagome: We've received three invites to a special universal tournament. But it says here that only you, Cain, and Sesshoumaru can participate in it. They made it clear on the specifics. But hey, I'm not complaining.

Inuyasha: Well it could be of something interesting. Why not. I need to get back into a bit of shape anyway.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you look great to me, always.

Inuyasha: I know. I wonder if Vega will be there.

Cain: Count on it. I've seen a bit of the future. He'll be there...and he'll most likely win it as well.

Inuyasha: I know. I don't get Vega sometimes. Like...how is he so ppwoerful

Cain: Dad, it all comes down to who he's related to. If he wasn't related to devil Kikyo, then he wouldn't be as powerful, for two reasons. 1, his sayian strength is amplified by his devil blood, and 2, only he can use the Shikon No Tama to reach his ultimate form.

Kagome: That does explain a lot.


	18. Kurt and Violt's wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 17: Kurt and Violet's wedding

* * *

It was just 4 days before the fighter tournament. It was Kurt's wedding day to Violet. He was nervous. Sephiroth was driving him to a barber shop.

Kurt: Thank man.

Sephiroth: Isn't that what brothers are for?

Kurt: Yeah. Say, why are you coming with?

Sephiroth: You aren't the only one who needs a haircut.

Kurt: ... You're cutting yours off?

Sephiroth: I want something different.

Sephiroth pulled in, and they both went in.

About an hour later, Sephiroth and Kurt came out. Sephiroth only had short length hair, and Kurt managed to get his hair fixed to it's normal, straight, shoulder length hair.

A few hours later...

Minister: I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Kurt was waiting for that. He lifted up Violet's veil, and kissed her, in front of friends and family.

Later, there was just a bunch of dancing, at the reception. Nothing out of the usual. Before the Incredibles left, Jack approached Kurt.

Jack: Be good to her...big brother.

Kurt: I will.

Bob: Yeah. Because you definitely deserve Violet.

Kurt: Thanks.

With that, the Incredibles left. Violet sighed. She then smiled.

Violet: You have no idea how tired I am. This child of ours is a mix of devil, sayian, human, and super human. Since you are the vampire god, it will be a god, or goddess, right?

Kurt: Yes dear. Whatever gender, I don't care. Just so as long as it's healthy, and my wife, remains as beautiful, forever. But in my eyes, you are forever beautiful.

Violet: Thank you. Good luck in the tournament.

The two kissed, before the two headed out themselves


	19. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 18: Discussions

* * *

Along the countryside, two warriors were driving motorcycles. Those warriors, were Cloud and Sephiroth. They both enjoyed the wind rushing at them, causing their hair to blow with the wind. Of Course, eventually, they stopped. They stopped at the Tidus ranch.

Cloud: I still can't believe You cut your hair. It looks so much different

Sephiroth: I know. But so what. It's no big deal.

Cloud: Of Course. This tournament, do you think it will be good?

Sephiroth: Oh yeah. I'm going all the way.

Cloud: Not while I'm here. But I'll tell you, wh should make a promise. We will do our best, and be happy, not matter which one of the two of us comes out on top.

Sephiroth: I can live with that.

They both parked their motorcycles, and went out back to the training yard. They saw Vincent practising. He was pumped up about this tournament.

Sephiroth: Vince. You're doing good.

Vince: Thank Seph. Listen. We have yet to settle our score. Which is why I'm practising. I refuse to lose to anybody. Therefor, I hope I fight You in the tournament. It's going to be fun.

Sephiroth: Whatever man. You should be careful. I know you have the soul Reaver blade. But compared to the Masamune, it's nothing.

Vincent: I don't need that sword to assist me. My fists will do al the talking. Just because you are the soul of Earth, it doesn't mean anything as far as I'm concerned. You are more powerful, but that don't mean anything until you've proven yourself.

Vincent was about to smirk, when two powerful teeth suddenly clamped onto his neck. Instantly, Vincent fainted. It was Kurt. He wiped the blood off his face.

Cloud: You just had to do that, didn't you?

Kurt: So what? He just wouldn't shut up. I mean, for crying out loud, I'm a married man now, and I still have to deal with his constant yapping.

Cloud: Yeah, I feel sorry for you.

Sephiroth: Dumbass

Kurt: WHAT! Say that to my face Bitch, or you scared?

Sephiroth: Not really. But I'd rather not deal with you. After all...you are a married man now. HAHA!

Kurt: Oh Fuck You, Ass Fucked Bitch!

Kurt then fired off a small blood wave, which only nudged Sephiroth a bit.

Cloud: Would you stop fighting? We have better thing to do.

Kurt and Sephiroth: Like what?

A minute later, they were raiding Vega's bar, of the hardest Liquor. All three of them were instantly smashed. Cloud then lit up a joint.

Cloud: Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! Never felt soooooooooooo gooooooooood iiiiiin my entire immmmmorrtal life. Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sephiroth: Pass me that Fucken joint

Cloud passed it over, and Sephiroth began to puff it.

Kurt: So like, fucken sorrry about earlier.

Sephiroth: Nawwwwww man. My fault. Here. You'llll calm down

Kurt began to smoke the joint. That is when Pan came down. She was mortified with the mess.

Pan: BOYS!

The three tried to get up,b ut were so wastes and high, that they couldn't. Pan's temper forced her to go into SS3, before she noticed that joint, and calmed down.

Cloud: sorrrry mom.But we all had to get wasssssssssted before the tournament. You understaaaaaaaand, right?

Pan: I do, but I've never seen a mess this big. Be lucky I'm not your father, or you'd wish you were dead. You know he hates it when all his good stuff is gone.

Kurt: Chillllllll mom. It's no big deal.

Pan: I'll let it slide, if I have that joint.

Cloud Sephiroth, and Kurt: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pan took it anyway, and began to smoke it.

Panj: What. Didn't think your own mother did this stuff. Your dad and I were heavy stoners and drunks back in the day. Heck, this isn't even worth smoking. Got more weed?

Cloud then passed her his bag, and she made a new jont, giving back theirs. She began to smoke one of her own, and became high.

Some hours later. Vega walked in, and saw the mess. His anger boiled a bit. But then, he laughed it off.

Vega: Enjoying themselves before the tournament. Can't blame them. I just ish they had waited for me.

Vincent then came in.

Vincent: Whatever dad. You won't catch me like that, ever.

Vega: I would be surprised if I didn't.


	20. Gather for the tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 19: Gathering for the tournament

* * *

All the warriors were still on Earth. It was the supreme Kai who was hosting the tournament. It was supposed to be a spectacle. All the participants were there.

Shin: Greetings fellow warriors. Welcome to the tri-dimensional tournament. In this magical chest, contains the names of all who are entered, minus the Earth realm names. This tournament, takes place every 100 years. It is a test of knowledge, strength, power, wits, and determination. Only 3...unless if somebody rigged the thing...will be entered. Three different tasks are to be done. Now for the first name. Representing the heavens...Goku!

Goku: Oh Yeah!

Shin: For hell...Alucard!

Alucard: I'll win this thing.

Suddenly, the chest displayed another name.

Shin: This is weird. This is a registered Hell name. No matter...Vega

Vega: WHAT!

Alucard: Hey, better for the both of us.

Shin: You're attention! The rules state that if there are more then one registered name under one category competing, then they must compete as well. Vega, you are in the tournament.

Shin sighed. Vega did state that he didn't feel like competing this time. But at the same time, Shin knew it was destiny to have vega compete, for he feared that something weird might happen during this tournament, and Vega will need to be there, to help save the universe from whatever is making Shin fear for the universes safety

Shin: Here is what we shall do for our eight earth competitors. We shall be bunking in at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We will be using the Triwizard tournament to determine which of the 8 competitors from Earth, shall participate in the Tri-dimensional tournament. But onyl 4 shall compete in the Triwizard tournament, and the other four, shall have a battle royal. The winners from both shall go one on one, to determine the winner. Sound good?

Everyone agreed with that.


	21. Into Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

A/N: This is the start of my goblet of fire cross over. I realize that this will be year five, but when I wrote this fanfic, I didn't read Order Of The Phoenix at the time.

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 20: Into Hogwarts

All the fighters were aboard an airship. It flew towards Hogawrts. A lot of the students were wondering why a 'muggle' device was being used in a magic zone. They would get their explanation later In fact, later came by quickly.

Dumbledore: Your attention please. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure most of you were wondering about that jet that was in this area. Well truth be honest, it concerns the entire year. You see, I myself know the highest being in the universe...known as the Supreme Kai. Hogwarts, is once again, holding the tri-wizards tournament. However, there is a change in this years rules. You see, this also is the year, of the tri-dimensional tournament. A 3 dimension tournament, that happens once a century.

Many of the students began to talk about what Dumbledore was talking about. But he quickly silenced them, to further explain.

Dumbledore: but due to there being 8 competitors from Earth, the Tri-wizards tournament will determine who will go onto the tri-dimensional tournament.

The supreme Kai then took the stand. Everyone paid close attention to Kibito Shin.

Shin: Thank you sir. It's true, that this will show a magnitude of great strength, to go onto the top tournament of the century. But before we can go onto choosing the four that will compete in the Tri-wizards tournament, we shall introduce the ones already in the tournament. From the heavens...dragon God Goku

Goku then came through the doors. He was dressed in a new battle gear, that was more like dressrobes then a battle suit. His magic forces his hair to remain pure white, and a couple of dragon auras surrounded him.

Shin: From Hell...War God Vega Tidus, and Demonic mercenary Alucard.

Vega and Alucard then came in. Vega looked around the whole great hall, and was impressed.

Shin: We also have a very special guest. Many of you fear the mere mention of the name Devil. But let me assure you, The Devil isn't as bad as she is perceived. Yes. She is a female. She is also the mother of Vega and Alucard. Please, Welcome...Kikyo.

Kikyo then entered. Many cowered at her. But some didn't. Shin then calmed everyone down.

Shin: With that settled, we shall begin the name choosing.

The treasure chest that Shin carried around with him blasted out a name.

Shin: Cloud

Cloud then walked in. Everyone was amazed by the giant sword he carried around with him.

Shin: Kurt

Kurt entered. His long cape flowed behind him. He stood beside his older brother.

Shin: Mr Incredible

Bob then came in. He was wearing a black version of his super suit.

Shin: Lastly...Sephiroth

Sephiroth then came in. People were amazed by his masamune sword, and he stood beside his two brothers. Dumbledore then spoke again.

Dumbledore: Those are the four that shall compete in the tri-wizards tournament. However, since they will be our guests. They will be bunking up with you, the students. The other four, shall participate in a battle royal, which shall be held first, in three days from now.

The students began to talk again. Dumbledore silenced them again.

Dumbledore: Those four are: Cain, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Vincent Tidus. Before this announcement was made, these twelve fighters were randomly chosen to each of the houses. Even our special guest was chosen to go into one of the houses. For Ravenclaw...Alucard, Cain, and Vincent

Ravenclaw house gave a huge round of applause for the three chosen.

Dumbledore: For Hufflepuff...Mr Incredible, Cloud, and Inuyasha

Hufflepuff cheered for the three

Dumbledore: For Slytherin...Goku, Sesshoumaru, and Kurt.

Slytherin openly welcomed the three to their house.

Dumbledore: For Griffendore...Vega Tidus, Kikyo, and Sephiroth

A huge round of applause was give to three of the best legends in the history of the universe

Dumbledore: That is all...you are dismissed.

Later...Vega was talking with Kikyo.

Vega: What are the chances of this happening?

Kikyo: I know. You probably are wondering why I'm here. It's to name a New devil

Sephiroth: Nana, that's not right. You've been the devil for 500 years. Nobody could even come close to touching you nowadays. Not with dad around.

Kikyo: I know. But 500 years is a single Devil's term. When the tri-wizards tournament starts, then I shall be naming the new devil.

Vega: Good.

Sephiroth then put his sword away, when he noticed three people hiding. He smiled.

Sephiroth: there is no need to fear us you three. Come out. Join the conversation.

The three came out and introduced themselves. They were Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasly.

About a couple of hours of story swapping went by. Vega told about his fights, Kikyo, about her rise to power, and Sephiroth, about his days in DOOM. Harry told them about his life.

Vega: Voldemort. I have a feeling that I'll run across him sometime soon. And when I do, he won't be able to kill me.

Harry: but I thought, that even gods could be killed.

Hermoine: Actually, I've read about you Vega. Multiple time world martial arts champion. It even said in one of the books I've read about you, that heaven can't accept you in death, and you were banned from hell at a young age, yet let back in.

Vega: Yes. I have achieved true immortality. Hell still remembers the times I spent down there, terrorizing anybody who even breathed. Born there, raised there, tormented there. Got kicked out, realized my mistakes, and was only allowed back, as a permanent guest. I can freely go to hell and back at any time I want, which is useful, for I sometimes rip souls from people, and deliver them to hell myself.

Ron: And what about You Sephiroth. I know you are one of Vega's four sons, all which we were introduced to today. who was the first born?

Sephiroth: I was. Then my twin brother, Cloud. Kurt followed, then Vincent.

They kept talking about nonsense like this for a couple more good hours


	22. Inception

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies, or anything involved in this fanfic

A/N: Before I get ahead of myself, when I wrote this fanfic, I hadn't read nor seen Order of the Phoenix. so bear in mind that alot of things you'll see in this fanfic are consider outdated

Fantasy Hazard chapter 21: Inception

It was time for the Battle Royal. Alucard was quickly talking with Kikyo, before the tournament got underway.

Alucard: Mom, have you ever participated In this tournament?

Kikyo: Yes I have. Why do you ask?

Alucard: The Tri-dimensional tournament seems on a high scale. I was just wondering if you had even given thought to participate in it.

Kikyo: It's the devil's word that we have to participate in at least three of the tournaments. And we had to win it, or lose our job.

Alucard: You won it those three times?

Kikyo: Yes. Believe me, the other two were nothing to me.

Dumbledore then spoke to the crowd.

Dumbledore: Before we begin the battle Royal, The devil wishes to make an announcement.

Kikyo: Yes. I feel that my time as the devil is up. For 500 years, I've ruled the underworld as best as I can. I believe it''s time to pass down that torch to somebody else. It's true, that one of my sons deserve to be the devil, however, one of them isn't qualified to be the devil.

Alucard: Oh god. I'm not the one.

Kikyo: Alucard. Please stand up.

Alucard did stand up, but was very surprised. Suddenly, a bunch of red marking appeared on Kikyo, and they began to leave her body. They all collided with Alucard He was panting hard after that.

Vega: Alucard?!?!?!?!?!?!

Alucard: Buring……..it burns. I feel, like I'm going to………….explode!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alucard then jumped up, and flew up into the air, where, he became a massive ball of fire, before any pain stopped. The fireball disappeared.

Alucard: I''m………………alive?

He then looked at his hands. They now had a red hue to them. He felt his face, and felt some marking on his face. He felt his wings were bigger, and he knew that there were massive amounts of spikes coming out of his back, as he could feel the pain. He then noticed he was going back to normal, but he felt less powerful. He came down. By that time, Kikyo had finished her speech. Everyone cheered for Alucard, as he was the new devil……..he didn't know it yet. He flew down beside his brother.

Alucard: I don't get it. I felt powerful there for a moment, then it vanished.

Vega: Idiot. You're the devil now.

Alucard: I am? Sweet. But what was that? It almost felt…….familiar. Like I felt that kind of power before.

Vega: That is the power of DSS2. Apparently, the two of us have different ones. I'm glad you're the new underworld leader. I like being a war god myself.

Alucard: Thanks

Dumbledore: We shall now proceed with the Battle Royal.


	23. Battle Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard Chapter 22: The Battle Royal

The battle Royal began. Vincent was carefully watching both his sides. He suddenly received a telepathic message from Cain

Cain (message): I have no desire to win this thing Vincent, but the very survival of this world depends on my actions alone. You must help me get the Tetsusaiga, and the Tensusega. Got it?

Vincent: I understand.

Vincent lunged towards Sesshoumaru, who anticipated the attack. Vincent fired off a few beams, and they did connect with Sesshoumaru. He growled.

With Cain.

Cain: C'mon old man. Hit me with everything you've got. Wind Scar me to hell. That will be the only way you can even come close to defeating me.

Inuyasha: You asked for it. WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cain blocked the wind scar, and began to manipulate it. He then tossed it to Sesshoumaru, who was injured by it a bit. Vincent took this chance to take the Tensusega.

Sesshoumaru: What are you doing?

Vincent: This world depends on you not having the Tensusega for a while. You seem to be badly injured. But no matter. I will unleashed everything

Vincent then powered up to SS5, and blew Sesshoumaru out of the ring.

Cain then punched a kicked Inuyasha, and Inuyasha couldn't even hit his son.

Cain: You know my powers are way to strong for you to even think about crossing me. Heck, I bet I'm in the same league as Vega. Powerful enough to destroy Naraku, I would even say.

Inuyasha: But you won't win. I can't allow you to win.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was being full nelsoned by Vincent. Cain took that opportunity to grab the Tetsusaiga. At that moment, Inuyasha turned full demon and tried to power out. But even as a full demon, He couldn't power out from Vincent's grasp.

Cain: This is bad.

Vincent: Not so. His soul is highly corrupted right now, so I'll just feed, until his soul returns to normal.

Vincent then began to suck the negativity out of Inuyasha, which helped Inuyasha calm down. It wasn't to long until all the negativity was sucked out, and he was a half demon again. With that, he passed out, and Vincent tossed him out of the ring.

Cain: I got what I came for. Is he dead?

Vincent: No. I only kill those with corrupt souls, and one who deserve to die. He didn't. I've been working on how my soul reaver abilities will play out. Now, I can take the negativity out of a soul, and let the person live.

Cain: Good. You win Vincent.

Cain then exited the ring, and Vincent was declared the winner.

Sephiroth: Was Cain scared of li'l brother?

Vega: I don't think so. I think it's because Cain had no use of this tournament in the first place. Besides, he did get both Tetsusaiga, and Tensusega. He must be up to something. I want you to tell Vincent to keep a close eye on Cain now. Alucard, think you can handle it as well?

Alucard: I already know. And If I were you Vega, I wouldn't interfere with this one. The very existence of our planet depends on it.


	24. Into the Dragon's Pit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard chapter 23: Into the dragon's pit

Next day, Sephiroth, Kurt, Cloud, and Mr incredible prepared for their challenge Mr incredible was up first, and his task was the same as the others...retrieve golden egg at any costs. Easier said then down against a dragon. It was a black dragon.

Mr Incredible: A dragon. This will whip me into shape. If dash were here, he'd simply retrieve the egg. But I'm not Dash. I have to fight this creature.

Mr Incredible then made a run for the eg, but the Dragon blocked him, and breathed a high intense amount of fire. But luckily the suit was fireproof. Mr Incredible willed his way through the fire breath, and managed an uppercut to the stomach. But it did little effect.

Mr Incredible: What stuns a dragon instantly...His heart. Strike the skin around the hear to stun it longer then normal.

Mr Incredible then jumped up, avoiding the might claw. He then managed to strike the skin that was outside the heart, and the dragon fell over. It was still breathing, in which Mr Incredible sighed relief. He then grabbed the golden egg. The crowd cheered for him. Next...was Kurt.

Kurt: This should be rather easy for me.

Kurt beared his vampire fangs, before heading out. He powered up to SS4, to make sure he would get the job done. His dragon was a Chinese green dragon. The dragon lunged to attack, but Kurt dodged the dragon. He then lasted the dragon right between the eyes, and then flew up to the neck part near the head. He bit down into the dragon's tough skin, and began to suck the dragon's blood. The dragon yelped in pain as it was being done. Eventually, Kurt stopped, and went to the face. He was so disgusted by the dragon's blood, that he spewed it right back to the dragon. The Dragon was in seering pain, as it was a lizard, and it's blood was ice cold. Kurt then felt like the was going to throw up, but he managed to get the egg, and run backstage. He wasn't able to relish the victory. He found a safe spot outside the stadium, and just threw up.

Kurt: I forgot. Cold blood is like food poisoning to me.

Vega: How could you forget that? Remember that time you sucked an iguana's blood dry because you were so hungry? I thought you'd be sick for quite a while.

Kurt: Dad, don't push it on me. Just give me a few days rest, at HOME with my WIFE, and I'll be okay.

Vega: You'll have to let Dumbledore know that.

Sephiroth was up next. He didn't have his coat on, nor did he bring his sword. His dragon was a Hungarian horntail dragon.

Sephiroth moved so fast, that he could have easily have taken the egg. But he decided to play it out. The dragon breathed an inferno flame, but sephiroth manipulated it back to the dragon, which caused the dragon to choke a bit on it's own fire. But it recovered.

Sephiroth: Take this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth used his Earth powers, to take the chain out of the ground, and kept hitting the dragon with it, distraction it. He then wrapped it around the dragon's neck tightly, choking the dragon out.

Sephiroth: Time to finish this.

Sephiroth then jumped up, and punched the dragon out. He then took the egg, and he let the good feelings of the crowd cheering him soak in. Cloud was last.

His dragon was a smart one, for it was a Norwiegian spikeback. A deadly dragon to say the least.

The dragon rushed to attack Cloud, and it broke the chain. Cloud then flew up, and powered up to his Super sayian form. He was glowing red. He then flew off. The dragon did follow him. Cloud let it fire some of its fireblasts off.

Cloud: No time like the present to finish my round.

Cloud then disappeared, then re-appeared behind the dragon, and grabbed it's chain. He then dragged the dragon around, scraping and banging it against the mountain side. Cloud then prepared a massive blast.

Cloud: Meteor strike

Cloud then unleashed a barrage of bombs at the dragon. He sensed if the dragon was still alive after those deadly blasts. Luckily for Cloud, it was. He then flew back to the stadium, and got the last egg.


	25. Kurt's Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard chapter 24: Kurt's recovery (Lemon warning. **DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18**)

Kurt had permission to go back home. He was able to go to the Incredibles house. After all, if he was sick, then why not spend his unfortunate free time with his wife.

Violet: Oh dear, how long will you be in this condition?

Kurt: At least a week. I should have known NOT to drink dragon's blood.

Dash: Why not? You ARE a vampire.

Kurt: Have you ever heard of a vampire drinking cold blood before?

Dash: Can't say that I have.

Kurt: There you go. Cold blood is like food poisoning to vampires. I'll bet my uncle Vegeta will be laughing 'till tomorrow once he……..oh Kami

Kurt rushed to the nearest washroom, and began to puke his guts out again. He basically hid himself in there

Kurt: As I was saying, my uncle Vegeta thinks that sickness is a form of weakness. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't laugh at me. Last time he did that, I almost sucked his blood dry. That'll teach him.

Helen: Riiiiiiiiiight.

Violet: Would you please HURRY UP IN THERE?! It's your FAULT THAT I'm IN THIS CONDITION!!

Kurt: Same on this end. My fault that I'm in this condition. Yeash.

Some few hours later, Kurt had taken some highly potent medicine, which had helped stop the puking for a while. He was in bed, resting up. He was just eating some regular cooked meat. He did enjoy cooked meat on occasion, and he liked it even more when he was sick. Pan had contacted him by phone.

Pan: Oh sweetie, I hope you are okay.

Kurt: I'm fine mom. Really. Just tired, that's all.  
Pan: You sure.

Kurt: Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll be able to get back to the tri-wizard tournament. Oh, and good news, Vincent won the battle Royal, and is now in the Tri-dimensional tournament

Pan: Really. That's great.

Kurt: I know. But I don't know if I'll win this thing. It seems to me, that everything is getting tougher for me. I have a feeling that Sephiroth will win it all.

Pan: Well it doesn't really matter to me who wins, just as long as all five of my boys have fun.

Kurt: Five?

Pan: Your father included.

Kurt: Okay. See ya around mom.

Kurt hung up. Violet had walked in since then. She wore a pink nightgown, an immediately cuddled up beside Kurt.

Violet: You okay?

Kurt: Yeah. You know something Vi? I don't care if I win this tournament. I really don't.

Violet: Why do you say that?

Kurt: If I win, great. But If I don't, I'll be able to say that I at least spat in the face of a dragon…………..with its own blood of course. I'm just in there for the fun.

The two then kissed very passionately. Young couples like Kurt and Violet have a great amount of passion. She managed to crawl into his lap while kissing her husband. They broke the kiss after a minute.

Violet: I need you...badly

Kurt: You sure? What if we get caught?

Violet: I got it covered. Just take me, you sweet idiotic vampire husband of mine.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, as he kissed Violet again, while reaching down to the hem of her nightgown. He began to pull it up off her body, and over her head. During the 3 years that he had known Violet, she had matured greatly, into a beautiful woman, and her now naked form showed why. She didn't look pregnant yet, but was going to soon enough.

Kurt felt her arousal, as he began to take his shirt off. Unlike his brothers and father, he had no battle scars, because all the blood that he drank had healed them all up. But he had a great physique, which aroused Violet even further. She took both of Kurt's hands, and pressed them up against her breasts. Kurt's eyes briefly rolled to the back of his head, enjoying the warmth of his mate's breasts. In a flash, he began to suck on Violet's left breast.

For Violet, it was both pain and pleasure. Kurt's fangs had nipped her sensitive skin, causing her to bleed a bit. But she moaned in pleasure.

Kurt switched breasts, and she drew blood again, but paid no mind to it. He massaged her other breast, while beginning to lay her down onto the bed flat. But she put an arm out, to stop him. She got off of him and the bed, and moved him to the side of the bed. There, she took off his boxers, and smiled at what was all hers. The 11inch love rod, that belonged only to Kurt. It was rock solid as well, and she began to suck on it.

Kurt immediately grunted as he his wife's warm breath on himself. He then felt her tongue lick his balls, before she began to lick his shaft.

It didn't take long for Kurt to Cum. Luckily, Violet was in the middle of another blow job, and not a lick job, that she managed lasted all of his cum. She swallowed every single drop that he had. She then rose up, and impaled herself onto his shaft. It didn't hurt to much for her. She wrapped her legs around him, and began to vigorously ride him. While she did that, Kurt wrapped his arms around her, and began to lick the valley between her breasts.

It wasn't long before he was bringing her to the bed, and laying her down flat. She then allowed him to take control, and he began to pump in and out of her at a steady pace. He looked into her eyes when he could. She was really enjoying herself.

Violet: Faster. HARDER!! Give ...it...TO...ME!!

With that, Kurt became very violent in his thrusting, that the bed began to really shake. Violet smiled when she saw Kurt's eyes go red for a moment.

They both were at their peaks. They both had a simultaneous orgasm, which had completely drained them of all their energy.

Next morning, Kurt woke up to the sounds of Violet puking. That's when he noticed that he felt great. He then got his robe on. Violet walked out in a purple robe, and Kurt was right there with her. He embraced her, letting her know everything was going to be fine. When suddenly...a knock was heard. Kurt answered it. It was Helen.

Helen: Ah Kurt...good to see that you are doing quite better.

Kurt: Yeah. Never felt better.

Helen: I see. Oh...phone's for you

Helen gave Kurt the phone.

Kurt: Hello.

It was Vega on the other end. He was jut checking up on Kurt.

Vega: How you feeling Kurt?

Kurt: A lot better dad. I might be able to come back to Hogwarts later, but I'm not going to. Not after last night.

Vega: What happened last...nevermind.

Kurt: Oh I'll be back by the end of the week for sure. But I'll really miss Violet.

Vega: Well, you can bring her for a few days. There is this Christmas Eve Dace at Hogwarts called the Yule Ball, and the students and guests of Hogwarts are allowed to bring dates of their own.

Kurt: Sweet

Vega: Yeah. Anyway. The next challenge is an underwater challenge.

Kurt Damn. I don't like the water to much. Not after that last experience.

Vega: Holy water. I assure you son, there will be no holy water.

Kurt: Well I must going now. But first, have you any theories why you were chosen as well?

Vega: can't say that I've come up with any.

Kurt: Well, just checking. C Ya around dad

Vega: Bye son.


	26. Sword of Honorable Warrior created

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard chapter 26: Sword of the honorable warrior is created

It was nearing Christmas time. Everyone was trying to get dates for the Christmas Eve Yule Ball. Except for one person. Cain. No, he was busy making sure that the existence of Earth isn't jeopardized.

He was in the past. He had a cauldron, and the seven items he needed. But before he could do anything, the bat half demon Shiori, flew in.

Cain: Thanks for coming Shiori. Did you get that divine crystal?

Shiori, now in her 20's, looked great. She also actually has a smile on her face. Not because she had a loving mother, but because she loved her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, was Cain. She handed out the crystal.

Cain: I love you, you know that.

Shiori: I know.

Cain began his chant.

Cain: Cloth from the fire rat

He dipped the fabric into the hot cauldron. He then took it out, and the spell water was turning red.

Cain: Phantom wind Sword Tetsusaiga

A greenish colour was mixed in when Cain briefly dipped his father's sword in.

Cain: Trident of the water goddess

He dipped the trident into the cauldron. A bluish colour was mixed in.

Shiori: The goblet of Buddha

Cain: Thank you

Shiori dipped the goblet into the cauldron. Its element was mixed in.

Cain: The pike of the thunder lord Hiten  
When Cain dipped that in, sparks began to fly out. They continued to so after they were done.

Cain: Sword of healing, Tensusega.

Cain dipped the healing sword into the cauldron. He smiled he saw the mixture glow white a bit, along with the sparks.

Shiori: Are you sure you want to do this? The next item is the demonic sword.

Cain: I have to. Besides, its power to possess people is gone. The dark sword SOUGAN!!

Cain dipped the demonic sword into the cauldron, and a dark aura was created. All the items powers had been successfully duplicated. Non of them would actually be destroyed in Cain's creation. He then placed the divine crystal into the cauldron. Immediately, the crystal sucked in all of the spell liquid, and began to form into a sword. Cain the began a chant.

Cain: Powers of the elementals combine. Create the sword, that will blow everyone's mind. The blood of a willing innocent shall help reach your true form, and let unlimited power, in that moment, be born.

The crystal formed into a sword. It was in the cauldron. Shiori blinked a couple of times.

Cain: Devil's masamune. The infant form of the most powerful sword to ever be wielded. Powers of all elements are imbued into it, and it is unbreakable. The very sword that has saved the planet, not from those who wish to destroy it, but from the dark side of Vega.

Shiori: You did it Cain.

Cain then took the sword out.

Cain: I'll be heading to the future after I deliver this sword to Kikyo. After that, I'm heading back to the future. The place where I'm staying at right now, is holding a ball soon. It's first and foremost……..a dance. Do you want to come to the dance with me?

Shiori: I'd love to. I'll let you take care of everything.


	27. 2nd event

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Fantasy Hazard chapter 25: 2nd event, and a fight

All four contestants were deep in the water. Kurt had to make it to his treasure chest, and quick. He could handle the pressure of going deeper in the water, but he couldn't really breath under water But it was an easy task for him to get to the treasure chest assigned to him.

Mr Incredible had a breathing mask on, so he could survive. He ran into a bunch of large sea creatures, and they attacked him. But he easily punched his way through them

Cloud and Sephiroth were working together. They always were like true borthers at hearts, even when they didn't know the facts. A sharck was coming up behind Cloud, by Sephiroth warned him. Cloud, using his ultima weapon, killed the shark. Sephiroth gave him the thumbs up.

Kurt managed to reach the surface, and smiled, as the crowd cheered him on. But he was hungry. Luckily Vega had a fresh piece of meant there for him, and it was devoured instantly.

Mr Incredible had a shark bite on his shoulder, but luckily Sephiroth managed to fend off the shark. Despite being in massive pain, Mr Incredible fought his way to his prize, and swam back up

Cloud and Sephiroth easily got their prizes, and swam back up. They both got out.

Dumbledore: We have seen a great deal of teamwork in this round. I am proud to say that, for even the proudest of us seek help when needed. Sephiroth and Cloud certainly have allowed themselves to stay behind. They knew that vampires aren't that good underwater, so they let Kurt finish first. Then, when Mr Incredible, was hurt and in deep danger, they rescued him, and allowed him to get his prize. Such selflessness, I hope can be spread to all, as such greatness is proudly reinforced amongst all good witches and wizards.

Cloud then asked Dumbledore something.

Cloud: Sir. Me and Sephiroth would like to have a friendly spar in the night, would that be allowed?

Dumbledore: You may Cloud, as long as you two promise to be careful. From what I've heard, even simple sparring between any members of your family can be quite...Earth shattering...per say.

Cloud: thank you sir.

Later, Sephiroth and Cloud were outside, in the mountain areas. Unknown to them, Vega and Kikyo had come along, and they brought Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It was already pretty violent by the time they had gotten there, and many energy bombs and blasts were flying everywhere.

Harry: You call this sparring?

Kikyo: Those two do fight intensely. A little to much against each other.

Ron: I'll say. I know not to piss those two off.

Kikyo: I'd be more concerned about Vega. He's not the strongest being in the universe for nothing.

Hermione: Really. Wow. I've hard great thing, but that title...wow.

Vega: Let's watch.

Cloud and Sephiroth were in SS5, and theu had severed many body parts off of each other. But they regenerated. They were both immortal, just like Vega. They then began a massive energy wave struggle.

Vega: This is where the most drama happens.

The struggle ended after a few minutes, niether side winning.

Sephiroth: That was...as Ron would say...Brilliant. Right Ron?

Everyone was surprised. Sephiroth chuckled a bit, and both he and cloud helped each other to the gang.

Kikyo: You two knew of us all along?

Cloud: Yeah. We just decided to put on a good show. How was it?

Ron: What he said.

Everyone then laughed a bit, as Vega teleported everyone back into the castle.

A few minutes later...

Harry: Vega. You remember what I told you about Voldemort?

Vega: yeah. I realize that it's not my duty to get involved here. You have to defeat him yourself. He's not really my enemy, and I know he's been trying to get you in the recent couple of months. But if it becomes personal, he won't have a chance in hell of encountering me again. I'll rip his soul from his body, and deliver it to my brother in hell.

Harry: Might be a bit difficult. Voldemort split his soul once, when I accidentally killed him. So those are the reasons why he can easily come back. He did a few times, and I'm certain that I can take him if need be.

Vega: But I have a bad feeling about this. For some reason, I have this feeling that Voldemort may have cursed my name into being drawn as a fourth contestant. Maybe I'm just finally losing it.

Harry: Don't underestimate yourself. If the great legends about you are true, then you have nothing to worry about.

Vega: I do have one enemy, who did something similar. A god, who raped my mother. Forced her to bear a child. She hated that child, rightfully abandoned it. My destiny was to correct those problems. I destroyed him, my eldest brother, and his father...the god. But I always knew, that he sealed himself away.

Harry: Oh. It's possible that Voldemort and whoever this god is, are working together. Trying to take the both of us out.

Vega: It's possible.


	28. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic, nor do I own the song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', that is owned by Nirvana

Fantasy Hazard chapter 27: The Yule Ball begins

It was near Chirtmas time. Everyone had to get dates for the Yule Ball. Everyone had dates. Harry with Ron's sister, Jenny, and Ron went with Hermione. Vega with Pan, Kurt with Violet, Cloud with Tifa, Sephiroth with Aeris, and Vincent with Jamie. Inuyasha had brought Kagome, and Cain attended with Shiori. Sesshoumaru even attended, and his date was with Kagura. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got their respective swords back.

Everything was beautifully decorated. But despite all the classy music that was playing, Dumbledore asked Vega to arrange for some harder tunes at some point in the night.

Vega: When should we start our own singing?

Pan: Don't bother right now. It's rare that we get moments like this.

Vega: I know. I can't stand to much romantic stuff, but I often make exceptions for you.

Pan: You know it keeps me around.

Vega: I find that the occasional romantic gesture makes it all the more special.

Pan: You're right.

The two then kissed. With Sephiroth and Aeris...Aeris was wearing a beautiful green gown. Jamie and Vincent were talking to each other, with Vincent's attention going southward occasionally (smirk). It was just a good time. Cloud however, decided to turn the music up a bit.

Cloud: Sephiroth, Kurt...let's do this

They then stepped on stage, grabbed their respective instruments, and began to sing the song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' Cloud began to sing the legendary teen anthem, while Kurt began his guitar work, and Sephiroth began to pound on the drums.

_Load up on guns and bring your friends _

_It's fun to lose and to pretend _

_She's over bored and self assured _

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low? **_

_**Hello, hello, hello! **_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous _

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_A mulatto _

_An albino _

_A mosquito _

_My libido _

_Yay!_

_I'm worse at what I do best _

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been _

_And always will until the end_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low? **_

_**Hello, hello, hello!**_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous _

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_A mulatto _

_An albino _

_A mosquito _

_My libido _

_Yay! _

_Guitar Solo_

_And I forget just why I taste _

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile _

_I found it hard, it's hard to find _

_Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low? **_

_**Hello, hello, hello! **_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous _

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_A mulatto _

_An albino _

_A mosquito _

_My libido _

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

_**A denial!**_

Everyone cheered at that. Soon, the regular music began to play


	29. Demonica Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic,

A/N: WARNING!! The next few chapters are all lemons. Skip ahead if you are underage, or wish not to view any of them. That is all. Oh, and in case if you're wondering my good readers, Cain is a Half demon. He used to be quarter, but I'll have it explained another chapter.

Fantasy Hazard chapter 28: demonic love (lemon warning)

After Smells like Teen Spirit, Shiori sort of left. Cain didn't know why, until she winked at him, and motioned for him to follow. He kept following until they were outside the castle. It was then, that she passionately kissed him. He was caught by surprise. Not even the great psychic half demon could have predicted that. The kiss itself made his demonic blood thirsty. Thirsty with lust.. It was the same for the bat half demon. She stopped the kiss.

Shiori: Follow me.

Cain did follow her. They had eventually entered the forbidden forest. That is when Shiori pulled him into another passionate kiss. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around Cain's waist, as he practically slammed her up against a tree.

Shiori: Owwwwww...that hurt.

Cain: My bad. Sorry.

Shiori: Shut the fuck up and kiss me will ya

Cain didn't have to be told twice, as he then passionately kissed his girlfriend once again. It was then, that he felt a strong vibe within himself. That's when he stopped.

Cain: We can't do this. I'm afraid.

Shiori: Afraid of what?

Cain: Becoming a full demon. I don't know If I can remain in control. Dad said stuff does happen like this, in the heat of passion. I felt it myself.

Shiori: You forget, I to, am a half demon. I'll be going full demon with you. And besides, it seems somebody else doesn't really care...for he's all ready

Cain lightly chuckled at that. Kissing her again, he felt the vibe return, and felt his entire blood boil. He felt Shiori's blood boil as well. He then clawed at her dress. It was torn to shreds, but it began to repair itself. So instead, he lifted the white dress over her head. Almost her entire body was exposed to him, as she only wore red panties (She knew about some of the future customs).

Her red colored eyes, became black, as the white part of her eyes became pure red. Cain, full demon that he was, stared at her very hungrily. He immediately began to suck hard on her left breast. He massaged her right one. Her breath began to become short, as she moaned at the mere touch of Cain. With her left hand, she ran her fingers through his shiny black mane. Using her right hand, she tore off his shirt She felt him switching breasts, and her moans began to increase in volume.

Cain then ripped her red lace panties away, as he began to nip at Shiori's midnight moon skin. Soon, he began to nip at her inner thigh skin. The more she gasped at this excitement, the more he nipped. He then did something that nearly gave Shiori an orgasm. He nipped lightly at the bud outside her womanhood. Then, without warning, he began to eat her out. Licking his tongue within her slit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she began to let out supersonic cries of pleasure. It nearly stopped Cain from continuing, but he did continue.

Eventually, she let out a mighty scream. It was the sign that she had a massive orgasm. Her love juices splattered all over Cain's face, but the sound made him back up a bit. Almost on kill, Cain looked at her evilly, before his face softened.

Cain: MATE!!

Shiori: MINE!!

Shiori then tackled down Cain. He did almost try to attack, but he still had some sense within him. She grinned very evilly, as she ripped off his pants and boxers. She moved herself off of him, and began to lick his shaft. He grunted as she did this. When she put his entire manhood into her mouth, he grasped the ground, which caused his very shard claws to dig some dirt up. But suddenly, she stopped.

He saw her rise up. He wanted to do the same, but didn't. Instead, she lowered herself onto his dick, and hissed in pain. She was a virgin still. After a minute, she began to move up and down. He relished at the beautiful creature riding him. He became very excited at the just the breasts jiggling as she moved. It was then that he was going to take control. He grabbed her ass, and began to rise up. Once again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he used his powers to break a tree, and slowly let it fall to the ground, not to make any noise. He then climbed up on it. Shiori gasped suddenly at the cold tree on her bare back. He then began to pump in and out of her. But suddenly, she bit his neck. That made him a tad bit mad, so he returned the favor, by biting into her neck. What they had done, was become life mates

Shiori: what the fuck are you waiting for. Fuck me HARD!!

Cain didn't have to be told twice, as he began his violent thrusting.

Shiori: Ohhh. OHHHH OHHHHHHHHH! KAMI YESSSSS!! That's it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm going to...cum soon.

Cain: Not without me Bitch

He felt his need for a release come quickly. He let out a very deviant grin, as did she. They both roughly kissed each other, as Cain continued to thrust into her. He massaged her breasts again, and she let out a loud moan within the kiss.

Then, they both felt it. A glass shattering double orgasm. They both came at the same time. Cain had so much pent up, that some of his seed burst out while he was still in her.

Their demonic blood calmed down, as they returned to normal. He picked her up, and got off the tree. Then, once again using his powers, repaired the tree. He then looked at his mate.

Shiori: That gasp was great.

Cain: You said it. We belong to each other now, forever.

Shiori: Yeah. But we have to get in soon.

Cain: not now. Let us savor this moment

Cain then laid his head down onto Shiori's chest. He almost instantly fell asleep. Shiori, being part bat demon, didn't sleep at all. But that was good, for she knew after a quick nap for Cain, they would have to return.


	30. Strong desires

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic,

Fantasy Hazard chapter 29: Strong desires (lemon Warning)

Sephiroth couldn't help but feel guilty right now. Here he was, with one of the most highest of responsibilities, and a lively girlfriend, after he had been such a powerful murderer.

Sephiroth: I don't get fate sometimes

Aeris: Why not?

Sephiroth: My whole life was determined by fate. I was destined to be taken by DOOM. I was destined to be a killer. I almost killed you on multiple occasions. I knew of what I had to do, before I found out anything else.

Aeris: I'm surprised you didn't kill me.

Sephiroth: I fell in love with you at first site. You forgave me after a while. We became close. Then there was Jenova. I thought 'it' was my mother. But after I discovered it, I destroyed it, and purged Jenova from my mind. I had destroyed something the Godsends tried to. But I became more violent. Then I found out the truth, and here I am. The life crystal of the entire planet.

Aeris: You know it to be true.

Sephiroth placed his head on Aeris's shoulder, and continued to dance with her. She had on a beautiful, sort of loose, emerald one-piece dress. The song had ended, and Sephiroth was content, just being within the embrace of his 'angel'. Aeris however, was not.

Aeris: Sephiroth. I need you...Now!

Sephiroth: What are you talking about?

Aeris then whispered something into Sephiroth's ear. Immediately, he had a lecherous grin plastered on his face He picked her up bridal style, and left the ballroom.

He had managed to find a broom closet. He was going to continue back into the Gryffendor tower, but Aeris stopped him.

Aeris: This is good enough.

They entered, and Sephiroth closed the door. It was a tight space, and it was slightly dark. Luckily, there was a small candle not to far from them, and not near any broomsticks Aeris lit the candle with her own magic, and smiled, as Sephiroth and her engaged in a very passionate kiss.

She began to take off his dressrobes, leaving him with only his pants on. He began a string of kisses upon her neck, as he lifted the hem of the dress up. Up enough, to reach her panties. With his other hand, he pulled the panties down. He stopped the trail of kisses, much to the dismay of Aeris. She saw Sephiroth remove his now trademark gloves, and felt his warm tongue lick its way up and down her entrance. She gasped when she first felt his tongue. A silent moan escaped her lips as she lightly tossed her head around. She undid the ribbon she normally had in her hair, and let her hair fall down.

Sephiroth was enjoying himself, tongue fucking his girlfriend. Sure, he had done this many times, but something told him that this was going to be different. The closet wasn't big enough to lay down on, but big enough for two people to make out in. His sayian sense of smell alerted him that she was about to cum, and big time as well. Her arousal was at a fever pitched. But he didn't care. He loved the taste of his angel.

The juices freely flowed from her pussy, and onto his face. He got up, and saw the look of pure satisfaction on her face. Sephiroth smirked, as he cleaned his face off, and licked his hands clean.

Sephiroth: I'm surprised you didn't scream out like you normally do.

Aeris: I've got good fucken restraint. Help me undo this.

Aeris turned around, so Sephiroth could unzip her dress. It fell to the floor. She stood there behind him, in all her naked glory. Sephiroth began to kiss her neck again. He embraced her, letting his hands roam freely over her body. From her thighs, to her Double C cup breasts. He squeezed them both hard, and pinched her nipples. She let out a surprise moan by doing that. Suddenly, she turned around, and kissed him, while she pushed him back. She then undid his pants, and slip both his pants and boxers off. She smiled at the foot long shaft, and took it into her mouth.

He grunted as she kept up the blow job for a good five minutes. After one loud grunt, he release his hybrid seed into her mouth. She swallowed each and every drop of it.

Sephiroth: Lemmie guess...something awkward happens, or you don't feel like it?

Aeris: You're mean sometimes. But not tonight. Take me right now. Fuck my Fucken BRAINS OUT!!

Sephiroth didn't need to be told twice. Again, they kissed, as Sephiroth backed her up into the wall this time. He plunged his manhood deep into her pussy. She let out a feral growl, and a high pitched hiss at the same time. Sephiroth hated himself for doing that. He knew she was a virgin, and yet he went and made a great deal of pain be felt upon her.

Aeris: I'm okay. I expected no less pain. I'm surprised it didn't hurt more.

Aeris sort of girated her hips, giving Sephritoh the signal to start. And he did. Slow, but powerful thrusts. He listened to her soft moans. He loved it.

Aeris: Faster. Fuck me HARDER!!

Sephritoh smirked at that. He then picked up the pace a lot.

Aeris: Ohhh. Ohhhhh. Yesss. YESSSSS YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!

For some strange reason, Aeris felt like biting on his neck. She did so. She felt it was the best way to stiffle her loud moans. But she tasted his blood. However, Sephiroth smiled when she did that.

Aeris: I'm about...to cum.

Sephiroth: Oh yeah. Then cum with me baby!!

Sephiroth gave a few more strokes, and they both climaxed at the same time. Sephiroth then bit down into her neck. She to, drew blood.

Aeris: That was great. I am exhausted.

Sephiroth: Same here. We've mated BTW.

Aeris: Huh?

Sephiroth: When you bit me on my neck, it a sayian and demon tradition. A bite on the neck means you've been taken. Since we both bit each other, we are now each others for life. It also creates a bond between us, that allows us to communicate without talking. We will be connected together forever. You just gained immortality, as I can't die.

Aeris: Oh wow. I love you Seph.

Sephiroth: I love you Aeris.

Sephiroth then sensed a powerful outside force. It was an explosion at the ballroom.

Sephiroth: Oh shit. I'll have to check it out.

The two reluctantly got dressed quickly. Sephiroth gave Aeris a quick kiss.

Sephiroth: Meet me in Gryffendor tower. I'll deal with whatever disturbed the ball.


	31. Warlord and his lady

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic,

Fantasy Hazard chapter 30: The war lord and his lady (lemon warning)

Vega smelled Pan as they were dancing. He could tell that she was very aroused.

Vega: Just being in my presence makes you Horney. Like it always has.

Pan: You know it. Let's get out of here. I want some...fun

Vega: Yes Ma'am!!

The two walked out of the ballroom. Vega teleported over to Capsule Corp, and activated the Hell portal. They stepped in. He the picked her up bridal style when they were in hell, and ran up to the castle. His extra sensitive hearing picked up on a moaning noise, and he blushed. Pan noticed this.

Pan: What's wrong?

Vega: Mom and dad...going at it

Pan blushed as well. They exited the castle Vega found a decent Hell Motel, and they checked in.

Pan: I'll be right back.

Pan then entered into the washroom. After a minute, Vega smirked when he heard her moaning in there. He then took off his shirt and jeans, and climbed onto the bed. He then switched on the TV, and put on a porno. After a few minutes, and being really hard. Pan came out of the washroom. She was just dressed in her painties. She noticed Vega was watching a porno, and smiled.

Pan: You naughty little boy.

Vega: Are you going to...spank me?

Pan: I'll give you a form of punishment, but my hand isn't worthy of damaging you ass.

Pan then slip off her panties, and then reached into the mini refrigerator. She pulled out a can of whip cream, and began to spray some on her. Covering her tits, forming a trail down to her pussy, and covering that up entirely. She then motioned for Vega to come over. And he did. He shut off the TV, and got onto his knees. He began to lick up all of the whip cream around her pussy. She then moved a bit, and laid down on the bed. He then began to eat her out. She moans as he nipped at her pussy bud, and gasped when he inserted two fingers into her womanhood slit.

She quickly climaxed onto his face. He wiped his face clean. He then began to lick up the rest of the whip cream. His tongue leaving a hot trail on her, as she moaned and gasped. He started to lick up all of the whip cream from her right breast, before moving onto her left one. When he was done, he bit onto her nipple, causing Pan to yelp. But he switched to her right one, and began to suck on it hard. He massaged her left one. He used his free right hand, and inserted three fingers into her.

Pan: AHHHHHH!!

Being that she was still sensitive from her last orgasm, she climaxed again.

After that Vega stood up. Pan got up, and dropped to both knees, ans she slip her husband's boxers off. She began to lick his balls first, before giving him a blow job.

Vega placed his hand on her head, and pushed her a bit to go faster. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his neck arched back in enjoyment. With a somewhat audible grunt, he cummed into her mouth. She then got up. He lifted one of her legs up, and held onto it, as he put his cock into her pussy. She let out a moan. He then pumped in and out of her at a fast rate in this position, and smiled. But he only did that for a minute. Before taking himself out of her entirely. She was slightly disappointed, but Pan was then turned around. He shoved his cock up her ass. He grabbed her waist, and began to move it. He then moved his own, as he did that. He then furiously repeated his action, before grabbing both tits, squeezing them painfully hard, and cummed into her ass. He then got out of her.

She then sat on the bed. He cleaned himself off, and sat with her. She then inserted his cock into her pussy, as she lowered her self onto him, and sat in his lap. They both moved in a steady rhythm, and both were enjoying it.

Pan: Yeah. Yeah. YEAh YEAH!!

After a few minutes of doing that, Both climaxed at the same time. Some of Vega's seed even spilled out of her pussy. They both laid onto the bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
